


Knee Socks

by AlohaMacklin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-20 21:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 27,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaMacklin/pseuds/AlohaMacklin
Summary: Events after the Chat Blanc episode. Marinette is struggling with her feelings for Adrien and how to proceed after the catastrophic events that took place when he learned her identity.
Comments: 39
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything for creative purposes, so I'm going to apologize in advance for the inevitable mistakes that occur along the way. This story takes place after Chat Blanc, but Marinette does not get erased and remembers the events. Just a heads up this story is going to be a slow burn and will contain fluff further down the road. Also, Adrienette is end game BUT it will be a while before we get there. If you have any suggestions or comments, please share :)

Marinette sighed as she scrolled through her seemingly endless photos of Adrien. The events of yesterday still fresh in her mind. Chat Blanc had destroyed Paris, he had almost destroyed the world, and all because Marinette had been careless in preserving her secret identity. He loves Ladybug. The thought kept echoing in her mind. The lovestruck boy of her dreams was only able to see Marinette once he realized she was Ladybug. This information nearly destroyed everything and Marinette knew that while Hawk Moth was a threat there was no chance of Adrien becoming more than a friend. It was time to let her heart have a break and move on. Marinette held hope that in the future things might find a way of working out, but she still needed to live in the present. With one last look at the photos of the boy of her dreams, her thumb hovered over the delete button. Her finger trembled with hesitation. Was she strong enough to do what needed to be done? Just then Tikki flew over with impeccable timing.

"Marinette, what are you doing?"

"I'm letting Adrien go." Tears began to sting the corner of her eyes.

Tikki gasped, "I know yesterday was terrible, but I'm sure Adrien will be able to recognize his feelings for you as Marinette, not Ladybug."

Marinette found a little smile tugging at the corner of her lips. This little kwami was always able to see the bright side of every situation. The voice of reason when Marinette would get swept up in her emotions. However, this time she knew what she needed, even though she knew it would hurt for a while. "Tikki, I've spent so much time chasing Adrien, hoping that he would reciprocate those feelings. When I discovered his feelings for Ladybug, I told myself it was only a matter of time...how could he not love me too, I am Ladybug! I can see know that his obsession with Ladybug has blinded him and there's no chance for us. At least not now. It hurts Tikki. My heart needs a break, my head needs a break. It's time that I start living in the present and out of this fantasy life I've created for myself and Adrien."

With determination her thumb pressed delete and she felt Tikki swoop in for a hug. "It will all work out in the end Marinette, I just know it."

"Thanks, Tikki."

She knew the little kwami was right, if it was fated to be so, then the universe would find a way. Still the ache in heart was as present as ever and she needed to get her mind off of everything. There was no better way to distract her from the heartache than to her friends. She started a group chat with Alya, Rose, Juleka, Maylene and Alix.

_You guys doing anything tonight? In desperate need of a girls night. Sleepover? My place?_

YASSSSSS! Is this about a boy? Should I bring ice cream and chick flicks?

_You know me too well Alya._

I'm working on a playlist. What is my inspiration? Heartbreak? Happiness? Moving on? Upbeat? Slow and sad?

_Juleka, I'm thinking something upbeat!_

Ooooohhhh, I'm going to bring my makeup kit! I'm thinking makeovers!!

_Rose, no._

Rose, yes!

You guys are a mess smh.

_Love you too, Alix_

_See you guys about 8!_

Marinette leaned back in her chair, feeling a bit better about the decision she made. A night with her closest friends is exactly what she needed. She headed downstairs to the bakery to grab treats and let her parents know the girls were coming over.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette set out the tray of macrons hoping it would delay the inevitable interrogation by the girls, but Alya just wasn't having it.

"Alright girl, spill."

Marinette looked around the room to see if any of the other girls would spare her, but she found they all were waiting with anticipation. She wasn't going to hold back tonight, she needed to purge everything that had been hurting her in order to move on---sans Ladybug of course.

"I think I'm ready to move on from Adrien," Marinette looked around at the room. Everyone was silent, jaws slightly dropped. She decided to get everything out in this unusual moment of dumbfounded silence. "I'm tired of chasing someone who doesn't see me, someone who has a flock of girls chasing him. The constant competition, the feelings that go unnoticed, I feel emotionally drained. If he does come around one day, then we'll see, but I think it's time to do something nice for me. Spend time loving myself and put that energy into myself. I want this summer to be spent having new experiences and finding myself. Not losing myself in a boy who just sees me as a friend."

There was a tremendous weight lifted off Marinette's shoulders. Just saying it aloud made it feel real, attainable, even exciting. Alix was surprisingly the first one to make a move, crushing Marinette in a tight embrace.

"We will all get you through this," the redhead whispered.

Alya jumped in on the hugging pair, "Girl, you're strong, I believe in you."

Juleka was at a loss for words, she always thought Adrien and Marinette were end game. She couldn't help but find herself a little excited about her friend's confession. "Luka might actually have a chance," she whispered, still stunned by the revelation.

Marinette poked her head out, "What was that Juleka?" 

Juleka snapped out of her dazed daydream. "I said let's put on some music and dance."

Rose jumped in, "This definitely calls for a makeover!"

"Yes, Marinette, you need a new look for your new attitude," Alya jumped up dragging Marinette to the vanity, "Rose, do your magic, girl."

While the bubbly blonde worked on Marinette's transformation, the other girls chatted about their plans for the summer and played around with the products brought by Rose. Marinette found herself zoning out and before she knew it Rose was turning her chair to face the mirror. She couldn't believe here eyes. The pigtails that had become her signature look had been freed and her hair softly curled. Rose had done an excellent with her makeup, keeping her eyes subtle, choosing the pop of color in her cherry red lips. After rummaging through her closet, Rose laid out an outfit for Marinette. At first, she was hesitant, but then remembered it was time to be brave and try new things. 

The first piece of clothing she picked up was a black bodysuit with capped sleeves. It seemed harmless enough. Really, what did she have to worry about? All of these things came from her closet. Next, she put on the lightly pleated, high-waist red mini skirt, twirling for her friends. The look was completed by thigh high black tights and black Doc Martens. It was definitely a lot darker than her usual ensemble, but she would be lying if she said it didn't make her feel a little more grown up and ready for this new adventure. Marinette looked around at all her friends and found herself smiling so hard it hurt. How did she get so lucky?

"We look fierce, let's take a picture!" Alya quickly grabbed her phone and before Marinette could think about protesting, she was surrounded and Alya had taken several photos. Once Alya had found the one she liked, she sent it to Nino. Marinette was happy her friend had found someone and was hopeful that one day she might too.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette may have decided to give up on Adrien, but that didn’t mean she could avoid him.

The good news is that it was summer break and considering how strict Gabriel Agreste was with his only son, Marinette figured he wouldn’t be out and about much. However, they ran in the same circles and she knew that when he did find freedom, odds were she would have to face him. It wasn’t that she never wanted to see Adrien again, but she couldn’t deny how much thinking about him still hurt. If it hurt this much to think about him, she couldn’t imagine the pain that awaited her when she would inevitably see him again. In a weird way she had to thank Hawk Moth for keeping her distracted. It felt like every time she would get lost in her thoughts, Hawk Moth would akumatize someone to terrorize Paris. It was hard to focus on anything other than being Ladybug and saving the city. Anything to distract her from Adrien was a welcomed, even if it was short-lived.

Before Marinette could drown in another endless cycle of ‘what ifs’ and ‘whens’ there was a knock at the door. Before she could answer, her favorite brunette was bursting through the door. “Get up girl, we are going out tonight!”

Marinette’s first instinct was to groan and find a way out of it, but she remembered her promise to herself. This summer was going to be different; she was going to do new things and go out of her comfort zone. “Where are we going?”

Alya raised her left eyebrow in suspicion, “That was too easy, what’s going on?”

“I told you I was going to be more open; this feels like a good time to try that out,” and to prove that Marinette headed to her closet, “Well where are we going? What should I wear?”

Alya squealed, “Kitty Section is playing tonight, everyone is going to be there!”

“Nino is going to be there” Marinette sang.

Alya threw one of Marinette’s stuffed animals at her, “He might be, but listen,” her best friend’s tone grew serious, “Nino says that Adrien might be there tonight too. Something about his Dad being out of town for some fashion thing or whatever. Should we skip it, or do you think you’re ready?”

Marinette let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Was she ready to see Adrien? Could she keep her promise to herself? “Of course, I’ll be fine, but seriously, what should I wear?” she turned, putting on a brave face.

Alya’s smile grew wide, “I thought you would never ask.”


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little uncomfortable, she couldn’t remember the last time she wore a dress, much less one this formfitting. However, she had to admit the little black number did make her feel confident. Alya was nice enough to finish Marinette’s makeup and hair for her. She chose a deep red lipstick to offset her classic smokey eye and winged eyeliner. Marinette didn’t have time to fix her hair properly, so it was more of a tousled loose curl today. 

As they crossed the road, they could hear the music grow louder and louder. The opening act was setting up and the girls were a bit early for the Kitty Section performance. Marinette didn’t mind, it would be nice to catch up with Rose and Juleka before they perform. She waved as she approached her friends, but suddenly found herself falling to the ground. She closed in eyes anticipating the pain that was to follow, but strangely it never came. She opened one eye to see two blue eyes looking back at her. 

“Sorry Luka, I’m so clumsy,” her cheeks blushing a pale pink. 

Luka set her back on her feet and ran his hands through his bright blue hair, “No problem Marinette. I’m glad you came by the way.”

Marinette was struggling to find words. Were his eyes always this captivating? The light was hitting them in such a manner that it looked as if she was staring into the depths of the ocean. Just when she thought she was going to die from embarrassment, there was a sudden commotion behind them. 

"Rose! Are you okay?" Juleka rushed over and grabbed the petite blonde before she could fall. 

Her eyelids fluttering, "I'm...fine."

Juleka put her hand on her best friend's forehead, "You're burning up, Rose why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well?"

She brushed her sweat soaked bangs out her face, "I..." before she could finish her thought she quickly had to turn her head to avoid covering Juleka in vomit.

"I'm taking you home, now!" the usually soft spoken Juleka looked determined not to take no for an answer. 

Rose was too weak to protest, but managed to get out a few words, "No, our band needs this gig!"

Luka quietly let go of the stunned Marinette and walked over to Rose. "Your health is more important. We can play another time."

"Or you could do an acoustic set? At least until I get back?" Luka turned to look at his sister, slightly taken aback.

"I...could..." he hesitantly responded. 

"Marinette could sing a few songs of that would help?" If looks could kill, Marinette would have lost a best friend that day.

"Alya!" the blushing blue haired girl hissed.

Luka grabbed her hand and gave a gentle squeeze, "That would be really cool Marinette, what do you say?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a cover of the song that inspired this chapter.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tqra9SZl_mc

Not entirely sure how she had managed to get herself into this situation, Marinette found herself on a stool, with a spotlight on her. She looked at Luka, sitting beside her. He was so calm, strumming his guitar for the upcoming show.

He glanced up at Marinette, a slight smile playing on his lips, "You're going to great."

A nervous giggle erupted from Marinette, "I don't think so, do you really even need me? What if I mess up? What if my voice cracks? What if everyone hates our songs? What have I done?! Shit, I need to go!"

There was a warmth enveloping her hand, she looked down to see Luka's hand. His hand was large enough to cover hers, his fingers were long with well manicured nails, and his hands were slightly calloused from playing guitar. His veins were visible and for some reason she liked that. It made her think about how good he was with his hands...she felt a fluttering in her stomach. She looked at Luka, whose gaze had never left her confused, bright eyes. "Luka..."

"Just focus on me, alright? It's just the two of us, singing our favorite songs. Nothing else matters."

He positioned himself as the lights dimmed. Marinette straightened herself and turned her focus to Luka. The spotlight made him seem ethereal, she needed to focus on the music, not the edgy, attractive boy who she had somehow never noticed before now. He started to play the song they agreed on. She was amazed at how easy it was for them to come up with a setlist on the fly; their taste in music was eerily similar and the quick run through went as smooth as it possibly could. It felt like a sin to be staring at someone so perfect, much less hear his voice.

**Her name is Marinette**  
**I have a dream about her**  
**She rings my bell**  
**I got gym class in half an hour**  
**Oh, how she rocks**

Marinette tried to conceal her shock that he changed the lyrics with her name. It meant nothing; he was just being cheeky...right? There was no time to think, the chorus was coming and she was supposed to sing with him. 

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_  
_Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_  
_Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me_

She was moved at how well his voice complimented hers. She almost forgot to be nervous until she realized her refrain was coming.

**She's walkin' over to me**  
**This must be fake**  
**My lip starts to shake**  
**How does she know who I am?**  
**And why does she give a damn about me?**

She took a deep breath, Luka was the only person that mattered. 

_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby_  
_Come with me Friday, don't say maybe_  
_I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you_

They finished the song to an erupting crowd. She could hear Alya screaming her name from the audience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xawEmogOwN4

Before she knew it, they were ready to play the closing song. Luka had somehow convinced her that she should take the lead on this song and she couldn't help but agree. After all, he had worked so hard tonight, one song wasn't too much to ask. However, she would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling her stomach knot with regret and nerves.

"We want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and listening to us jam. I know this was unexpected and last minute, but your support has meant a lot. The last song will be performed by my muse, Marinette. I think she's feeling a little nervous, can we show her some love?"

Marinette shot a nervous smile at Luka, the crowd drowning out any thought she might have. He mouthed "just us" to her and began to play. The room grew quiet with anticipation.

_The world was on fire_  
_No one could save me but you_  
_It's strange what desire_  
_Will make foolish people do_

She found herself lost in the moment; it was just Luka in the room. Their voices complimented each other beautifully. She felt like she had never truly heard him until now.

 _No, I don’t want to fall in love_  
**This world is only going to break your heart**

Her heart contradicted the words coming out of her mouth. She had heard a cover of this song on Spotify and she found her feelings over the last few days resonated with the lyrics. She was surprised when Luka said he knew the song and even more surprised when he suggested her voice would be perfect for the song.

Things felt different now.

The melancholy that plagued her and made this song resonate was suddenly missing. She felt, dare she admit it, hopeful. Before she knew it, the song was over and the lights went down. The crowd cheered their approval at the unexpected duo.

“Normally, this is where we would do an encore, but I think tonight we should skip it. You’ve already done so much for me…I mean Kitty Section. I really appreciate everything Marinette, truly.” Luka smiled down at the blushing girl in front of him.

Before Marinette could reply, someone behind her interrupted, “Phew, we aren’t too late. Rose isn’t feeling better, but you could sing in her place. Feel like an encore Luka?”

Luka beamed, “Always little sister!”

Luka gave Marinette one last longing look as he joined the majority of his band mates on stage. Marinette was afraid her legs would give out at any minute, her heart beating fast, butterflies swarming in her stomach. She thought she would never feel this way again about anyone, but here she was swooning over Luka.

Things were different this time.

She didn’t feel as insecure as before and she wasn’t a stammering, klutzy mess. Well, no more than usual at least. She needed to find Alya, she had to talk to someone; these emotions were threatening to overwhelm her.

Finding Alya in the crowd was not an easy feat, but eventually she saw the bubbling brunette chatting with what looked like Nino…and Adrien!? Why was he here? His Dad never let him out of the house, how was this happening? As the flustered girl tried to back away from the small group, she heard her name being called. Nino was waving her over and everyone had turned her way. There was no way to gracefully exit this situation, so she put on a brave face and headed their way. Remember to breathe. Remember he’s just a friend. Remember to not let him know that anything is wrong.

“Marinette, you were so awesome out there. I had no idea you could sing like that!” Nino wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “If I hear of any upcoming gigs, I could call you?”

“Oh no, no, no. This was a favor for Luka; besides I am not that good.” Marinette blushed, rubbing the back of her neck.

Adrien stepped closer to Marinette. She could smell his cologne, intoxicatingly enveloping her senses. She found herself slipping into old habits, but was able to mentally slap herself back to reality. “I thought you were great Marinette. I’m glad I was able to come out tonight and see you play.”

“Ummm, thanks Adrien.” Marinette could feel the blush flooding her face, but tried to keep herself calm.

This was not meant to be and she was starting to think that she could survive the heartbreak of this revelation. Adrien would never be able to love her without knowing her identity and it was obvious that she could never tell him she was Ladybug. This thought had been crippling before, but she found a spark of hope blooming in her chest. Adrien was happy with Kagami, maybe she could find someone to bring her happiness. She had spent so much time placing him on a pedestal that she had never stopped to look around her. There were people that loved her, that wanted her to thrive and succeed. Adrien was not the be-all, end-all of her life, the world would go on and so would she.

“Marinette, are you okay?” the green-eyed model looked concerned as he waved his hand in front of Marinette’s daydreaming face.

She was always doing this, playing out scenarios and discussions in her head. She was sure that she looked utterly ridiculous, but found that she really didn’t care. “Sorry Adrien, I was lost in thought. What were you saying?”

Alya’s jaw dropped. Adrien looked a bit taken aback as well. Maybe she had been too blunt? The blond model stepped back and laughed, “You’re a funny girl.”

As much as she tried to stay engaged with the group, she found her head turning to face the blue haired guitarist on stage. Why had she never noticed how amazing he was? Patient, brave, kind, loyal…someone she could see herself with. She had always fantasied about being with Adrien, but it never felt like it could be a reality. He was famous, from a wealthy family, and kept isolated by his father. Gabriel Agreste. Or should she call him Hawk Moth? She was in no mood to unpack that box tonight. The band ended their encore and the room settled enough that she could hear her friends conversing. Apparently, Adrien was able to get out tonight because his father was traveling for the next two weeks with Nathalie. This was something she needed to look into further, but it could wait another night. She wanted, no she needed, to focus on her happiness tonight. Tonight, she was going to be as brave and confident as Ladybug.

Without thinking to say anything to Alya, Nino, or Adrien she headed in the direction of the stage. The only thing on her mind was finding Luka. She knew what she wanted. She had spent so much time sleeping on how great he was that she had missed so many opportunities. He was able to draw out her confidence and make her feel at peace. There were so many things that she wanted to say, but she wasn’t sure where to start. How could she get all of these feelings out without sounding like a lovesick fool? These feelings had hit her so suddenly that she didn’t have time to strategize or think about what she should say. Fuck it, she had planned so many things and they rarely went to plan…especially in the romance department. She could see Luka walking toward her, a smile on his face. Without thinking she ran up to him and found her lips crashing with his. As if he had been waiting for this moment, Luka embraced her without hesitation. Marinette felt a fire burning within and she could not find the willpower to separate herself from him. One hand was around her waist, bringing her close to his body, only she felt she needed to somehow find a way to be closer, to enmesh with him. His fingers were entangled in her hair, gently supporting he head as she feverishly devoured him in the midst of the crowded club. She knew she needed to stop, but one more kiss she told herself. One kiss turned into too many to count.

Luka was the first to pull away, “Marinette?”


	7. Chapter 7

His blue eyes were searching hers and her first instinct was to bolt. In this crowd there was no way she could escape, not that it mattered. She was tired of the cat and mouse games she usually played.

  
"Sorry Luka, I was trying to think of a way to tell you how I feel. I don't know what cane over me, but..." she wasn't sure what she should say. She had never got this far before, normally she was a bumbling mess.  
  
Luka tucked her blue hair behind her reddening ears, "So, how do you feel about me then?"  
  
Time seemed to stand still, she could hear nothing but a slight ringing in her ears. How could she put into words what she was feeling? What was she going to say?  
  
"I'm still trying to process everything, but I realized what an amazing person you are and I want to know more about you."  
  
It was no declaration of love, but she was hopeful that it got the message across. Even more importantly, she hoped Luka wouldn't bolt at her awkward confession.  
  
"You're an extraordinary girl, Marinette. Clear as a note of music. Sincere as a melody. You are the song in my head since we first saw each other."  
  
"Really?" she was surprised that he had felt this way since they met. She was so infatuated with Adrien that she must have missed it. Looking back, she could see the signs. He was always supporting her, encouraging her, and patient with her. Why had she been sleeping on him for so long?  
  
Luka's small laugh brought her back to reality. "Of course."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You were so into Adrien that I didn't want to interfere. I figured if it was meant to be, you would let me know. I admit, I didn't think it would be that hot, but you're always surprising me like that."  
  
She was afraid this was all a dream and that she would wake up at any minute. She just performed on stage with Luka. She was no longer obsessed with Adrien. She made out with Luka. They confessed their feelings for each other. Yep, this had to be a dream. Well, she might as well make the most of this dream. She was closing in on Luka's mouth when she heard her name being shouted.  
  
"I think Alya is looking for you," his lips mere inches from hers, their breath mingling. She could see every fleck of blue and grey in his eyes. It felt she was drowning in an ocean and she didn't want to be rescued.  
  
"Marinette, there you are I've been...oh" the outgoing brunette had run out of words, shocked by the scene unfolding in front of her. "Sorry guys, I'll just go."  
  
"No worries, I really need to get going anyway. The club will be closing soon. Can I walk you home?"  
  
She wasn't sure if she could move yet, but she nodded her head. Alya chimed in with the words Marinette was failing to form, "Thanks Luka, let me tell Nino and Adrien!"  
  
Marinette was sure if Alya had left or not, but she couldn't stand it. She was going to steal one more kiss before the night was over.


	8. Chapter 8

The walk home was...interesting, to say the least. Luka held her hand, humming a tune as they walked to her house. Marinette could see Alya dying inside with each step, ready to explode with the million questions flitting through her mind. The excited brunette must have filled her date in on everything she came across because Nino was eyeing her as well. This probably was weird for everyone to see. Marinette had been obsessed with Adrien for so long, it was hard to imagine anyone else occupying her time.  
  
She never wanted this night to end, but quicker than she thought humanly possible they were at her front door. Standing on the tip of her toes, she gave Luka a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight. Both girls quietly walked up to her room and crashed on the bed giggling.  
  
Once Alya's giggles had passed m, her tone grew serious. "So, when were you going to tell me about Luka?"  
  
"Honestly Alya, it happened so fast. I didn't realize how I felt until I was on stage singing with him. I've been so blind."  
  
"Tell me about," Alya rolled her eyes, "He's been into you for a long time and we've all been hoping you'd come to your sense."  
  
Marinette sat up, perplexed, "What?!"  
  
"Girl, you have been so blinded by Adrien you couldn't notice the knight in shining armor in front of you! When Bob Roth stole your ideas, who defended you? Luka! Who is always there for you when Adrien doesn't notice the grandiose efforts you go through? Luka! He's patient, brave, kind, honestly he's perfect for you!"  
  
"Wow, don't hold back." Marinette laid down, not bothering to change into pajamas or wash the makeup from her face. She was hit with a wave of exhaustion.  
  
Alya laid down beside her, "Sorry, I'm just so happy that you've finally realized. I'm happy that you're happy. You're obsession with Adrien was borderline unhealthy."  
  
"I'm sorry I abandoned you for Luka, I just felt like I couldn't wait another minute."  
  
"Do not apologize. I'm just impressed that you snubbed Adrien. He did not know how to react when you walked away."  
  
"I hope he isn't mad, it wasn't my intention."  
  
Alya turned to look at her, "He will be fine. Honestly, it's about time the tables turned."  
  
Marinette yawned, "He has Kagami, what does he care?"  
  
"Hmmm, he told Nino he ended up not kissing Kagami...in love with someone else..." Alya was softly snoring, preventing Marinette from questioning her further. It didn't matter anyway, with Hawk Moth in the picture nothing could happen.She let herself drift to sleep, knowing that tomorrow she would have to figure out what Gabriel Agreste was up to.


	9. Chapter 9

“Tikki, I heard that Gabriel Agreste and his assistant Nathalie are out of town. Do you think we should be worried?” Marinette was searching the Internet to find out more about Gabriel’s whereabouts. However, it was useless considering how elusive he was.

“I don’t know Marinette, maybe he’s just travelling for work stuff?” the little red kwami tried to settle her owner’s unease.

“I hope you’re right Tikki. Since he left the city, there haven’t been any akumatizations. In a weird way, I miss being Ladybug.”

“Yeah, but it has given you a lot more time to spend with Luka,” Tikki giggled as she danced around Marinette.

She felt herself blushing thinking about him. These past few weeks had been filled with singing, dancing, and long late-night talks. She wished it could last forever, but she knew that when Hawk Moth returned her days and nights would be consumed with defeating his villainous plans. She pushed the thought away and decided to focus on getting ready for tonight. Alya had suggested they all meet up at the park and Marinette figured it was past due. She had spent almost all of her time with Luka and she knew she needed to be a better friend. She danced around her room, listening to the playlist Luka had made for her, trying to decide what to wear. After searching her closet, she decided on black shorts, black and white striped shirt, and yellow flats. Checking her phone, she realized she was running late and decided to skip fixing her hair and makeup. It would be dark and Luka wouldn’t care.

Marinette stepped out into the warm, summer night. The bustling city was alive with sounds of laughter and people coming together. She hopped on her bike and headed to the park. Alya didn’t say who was coming, but she had to guess at least Nino. Juleka would probably ride along with Luka and Rose was never far behind Juleka. It was possible Mylene and Ivan would be there too. She couldn’t wait, it had been too long since she had properly seen everyone.

Luka was waiting for her by the entrance to the park. He was lost in his own world, strumming his guitar and humming. In all honesty she was content to watch him on the park bench, he looked so peaceful. As if he could sense her presence, he looked up at her and smiled. Setting down his guitar, he ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist. She could help but squeal as he twirled her in the air. She planted a soft kiss on his lips, forgetting that she was here for other reasons.

“Everyone is waiting for us, perhaps we should pause this?” Luka whispered with a hint of hesitance.

Marinette pouted, “Ugh, you’re right. Who all did Alya get to show up anyway?”

“Nino, of course. Juleka and Rose, naturally. Oh, and Adrien was able to get out of the house, you know since his Dad is gone and all.” He placed her down on the ground and looked into her deep blue eyes. “Marinette, are you okay with that? I mean Adrien being here and all.”

“Oh yeah, of course! Why wouldn’t I be? Well, I mean I can why you would think that with my history and all, but no…no…no, no, no. There are no problems!” she was rambling. Judas Priest, was she rambling.

“Marinette, I know that you had a lot of strong emotions for Adrien. Maybe you still do, I don’t know, but what I do know is that I will always be here for you. If you are fine with this, then cool let’s go. If you’re not fine, then we can leave. I am here for you.”

She let go of the breath she had been holding. He was always so supportive and she felt that she could do anything when he was around. It was refreshing to have this safe haven in her life. Living a double life was exhausting, to say the least, and having no one to lean on didn’t help matters. Telling Luka about her secret identity was out of the question, but knowing that she had someone she could rely on was enough for now.

“Luka, you’re amazing,” she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, “Let’s go meet up with everyone.”


	10. Chapter 10

They hadn’t walked far before Marinette could hear her best friend laughing in the distance. Someone had brought a large outdoor blanket and spread it on the grass. Everyone was engrossed in whatever Nino was saying, but Alya was hanging on his every word, her expression magnified compared to the others. Marinette wondered if this was how she looked? The pair sat on the blanket next to Juleka and Rose.

Alya jumped across the blanket, tackling the unsuspecting girl in front of her, “Marinette, I’ve missed you girl!”

Marinette laughed, “Alya I just saw you a few days ago!”

“It was only for a few minutes before you had to run off to hang with loverboy.” she pouted.

Marinette raised her eyebrow, “And you were off to meet yours too, I believe.”

“Touché!” the brunette sat up and plucked the random pieces of grass out of Marinette’s raven hair, “Nino was just telling us about an adventure he had with Adrien the other day.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, “He’s exaggerating most of it.”

“No, I’m not bro,” Nino shoved Adrien, “you’re just being modest.”

Rose laid her head in Juleka’s lap, “Luka, why don’t you play something for us.”

“Like what?” he said without missing a beat.

Before anyone could chime in, Adrien spoke up “How about you and Marinette sing us something? You guys were amazing at the club a few weeks ago.”

Marinette rubbed the back of her neck, “Oh, I don’t know…my throat is kind of dry and well…”

“How about I get us some water then?” Luka was already standing before she could protest.

“Actually, I’m kind of hungry. Nino want to get some snacks?” Alya was grabbing Nino’s hand before he could form a decision.

“Ohhhh, snacks! Let’s go with Juleka!” the petite blonde sang as she followed the others.

Everyone had gone, well everyone but Adrien. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air as each of them thought of something to say to the other.

Marinette decided she would break the ice first, after all they were still friends there was no need for this awkwardness, “So, I’m surprised you were allowed out tonight. Your Dad usually doesn’t allow it, right?”

“Yeah, he’s still on a trip. Tibet, I think? Nathalie went with him and they haven’t said when they will be back, but honestly its been nice. My bodyguard still goes with me, but the freedom is a nice change. How has your summer been so far? I see you and Luka have been getting to know each other.”

Gabriel Agreste was in Tibet, but why? She needed to talk to Tikki and Master Fu about this later. It wasn’t like Gabriel to be gone for extended periods of time and she had a feeling he was up to something. She dreaded to think what he could be up to, but even more she dreaded the inevitable day that Adrien would discover the truth about his father.

“Marinette, are you okay? You look worried,” his green eyes expressing concern as he edged closer to Marinette.

“Oh! I’m sorry I was just lost in thought. My summer has been great so far, although I should make more time to see you guys. I’ve just been busy, you know? How is Kagami? I haven’t heard from her since break started.”

“I don’t know. She isn’t exactly speaking to me at the moment.”

Marinette was surprised to hear that. Kagami was willing to sacrifice everything to be with Adrien, why were they not speaking?

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”

“We’re friends, of course I don’t mind. Apparently, she had feelings for me. I thought I had feelings for her too. For a while it was great, but there are things that I can’t talk about…to anyone…and it can get to be too much. I realized that I was closing parts of myself off to her and that’s not the kind of relationship I want. It wasn’t fair to her either. Plus, no matter how hard I tried, there was another girl that I just couldn’t get out of my head.”

This is not what Marinette wanted to hear, she wanted Adrien to move on. They could not be together; it was not meant to be. She needed to be extra careful that he not find out her secret identity, now more than ever. Her heart felt a slight twinge of pain. She knew what it was like to have to hold a part of yourself back from the one you loved. She was doing it with Luka every day. What else was she suppose to do? The one person that could understand what she was going through, the one person that she could talk to about all these problems was right there in front of her, but this knowledge would not only destroy him, but everything around them. Marinette had decided early on that she was alone in this and she had to make the best of it. It looked like Adrien was still holding a torch for Ladybug and the idyllic life he saw for the two of them. Marinette was at a loss on how to proceed with this delicate situation.

“I hate to hear that. Kagami was a sweet girl. I understand having secrets that you feel you can tell no one about. If you ever want to talk, you know where I am.”

“Thanks, Marinette. I feel like you have changed these past few weeks. Something is…different.”

“Different?”

“I don’t know what it is, but you remind me of someone.” his brows furrowed in concentration.

Marinette knew she needed to distract him before his thinking could get him in trouble, “Adrien, I…”

“We got snacks!” Alya threw an armful of treats down as she plopped herself on the blanket.

“I’m so glad they were popping fresh popcorn. I love popcorn!” Rose squealed.

Luka quietly sat beside Marinette and handed everyone a water. Looking back at Adrien, it seemed that everyone rejoining them had stopped whatever thought he was having. Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. She did not want to deal with this. She wanted to have a carefree night with her friends, because who knew how many she had left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this fanfic right after the events of Chat Blanc, so Master Fu is still guardian and the peacock miraculous has not been repaired. Hope you enjoy xoxo

“This is odd indeed, Marinette, I am glad you shared this information with me.” Master Fu was stroking chin hair in thought.

Marinette chewed he bottom lip, “What should I do Master?”

Master Fu turned to look at her, “For now, there is nothing you can do. I will look into Mr. Agreste’s traveling habits, but the temple guardians would never let him have what he seeks.”

“And what would that be?”

“My guess is information on how to fix the peacock miraculous. The guardians are very secretive and will not take kindly to Nooroo being used for evil purposes. We must be prepared for Hawk Moth’s return regardless. Before his absence, his strategies were improving, sometimes it was too close.”

“What do you suggest Master?”

“Find Chat Noir and fill him in on what is going on. Perhaps the two of you can get ahead of Hawk Moth this time?”

“But, Master, I cannot tell Chat Noir who Hawk Moth is!”

“Oh? Why is that Marinette?”

She was always putting her foot in her mouth, but it was too late. The cat was out of the bag and it was time she fessed up to Master Fu what she knew. “Well, you see, something happened a while ago. I may have accidentally discovered Chat Noir’s identity and well if he were to discover Hawk Moth’s true identity…”

“Marinette,” Master Fu groaned, “Ladybug and Chat Noir are not to know each other’s identities. It is not safe!”

“I know that Master! I saw the damage that resulted from Chat Noir knowing my identity. I understand how important it is to keep our identities a secret.”

“Hmm. I hope you can keep this secret. It is either that or you must give me the Ladybug miraculous back.”

“No! I mean, it will not be necessary. I have moved on from Adrien, I have accepted the way things must be. You can trust me Master.”

“I always have Marinette. Although I am surprised to hear that you have renounced your love for Adrien.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

“In all of history, the owners of the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous have never been able to resist each other. It has always ended badly. This is why the rules are in place.” Master Fu could see the worry on Marinette’s face and softened his tone. “Look, Marinette, one Hawk Moth is defeated Paris will be safe again. You could retire your miraculous and live a normal life. A normal life with Adrien.”

Marinette let out a small laugh, “Master Fu, even if I wanted that it would probably never happen. I have found happiness with someone else and besides he’s in love with Ladybug, not me.”

“But you are Ladybug?” he stated with confusion.

“He has put Ladybug on this pedestal and right now there is this air of mystery surrounding her, but what happens when the veil is lifted? When he realizes it was me all along? He doesn’t like me now, what if the only interesting thing about me, to him, is the costume?”

Master Fu shook his head, “Young love.”

“I am going to gather myself and then attempt to contact Chat Noir. It shouldn’t be too hard; he’s been messaging me like crazy since Hawk Moth left. I have to admit, it has been weird not having to save Paris from disaster.”

“I have a feeling all that will change before you know it.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chat Noir was already waiting for her on the roof, singing to himself.

**_Little kitty on a roof  
All alone without his lady_ **

She quietly sat beside of him, hoping to hear him finish the song.

Chat Noir quickly changed his expression to one of joy, “Hey, Bugaboo. I thought you had forgotten about me.”

“You’re always so dramatic.” she giggled. She laid her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I haven’t got back to you sooner; I’ve just been dealing with things lately.”

“You want to talk about it? You can tell me anything, you know.”

“Oh, can I?”

“Honestly, who would better understand your predicament. Living a double life, keeping secrets, weight of the world on your shoulders. I know a thing or two about it.”

“I know Chat, that’s why I’m here. You are always in sync with me and understand what I am going through. That’s what makes us such a great team. I hope it will be enough.”

“Enough for what? Has something happened?”

“Actually, that’s why I called you here. See, Hawk Moth is in Tibet and Master Fu and I are concerned that he may be planning something…big. Now that the temple is restored, he could be after the information stored within.”

“Or the other kwamis.”

“Chat, you genius!”

“Why thank you milady, but I don’t…”

Marinette threw her yo-yo and prepared to make her way to Master Fu’s house. “I’ll be in touch soon, I’m sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go!”

She left before he could answer. Her mind was racing, Chat Noir had to be right. Hawk Moth could use the knowledge he had to repair the peacock miraculous, but what good would it do him? He has been having his assistant use the peacock miraculous knowing the risks and they were still able to defeat him. However, Master Fu mentioned other miraculous boxes at the temple. Until now they had been lost, thanks to Fu’s sentimonster, but Ladybug had restored the temple upon its defeat. That meant that it was likely the other boxes were restored as well. If Hawk Moth gathered those boxes, he would have an army. She had to get to Master Fu’s quick and talk this through with him.

She landed a block from his house and ducked in an alleyway in order to transform. After feeding Tikki a macaron, she dashed to her destination. She didn’t bother to knock; she felt a sense of urgency that overrode decorum.

“Master! Master, where are you?” she panted.

Master Fu came from the other room carrying a tray of tea, “Young Marinette, what has happened?”

“I was talking to Chat Noir like you suggested and he had a thought. What if Hawk Moth is after the other miraculous boxes? What if he is looking to create an army?!” she was trying to remain calm, but she could not hide the distress in her voice.

“Chat Noir may be on to something. Getting past the guardians will be no easy feat, but Hawk Moth has proven himself capable. I think it is time I return to the temple. Using the horse miraculous, it shouldn’t take long. At the very least I can warn them.” Master Fu sat down his tea and went to retrieve the miraculous box. “In the meantime, I would like for you to get some rest. These upcoming days may be trying. I will call you when I return or have more information.”

“Of course, Master. I wish you safe travels.” Marinette did not like the idea of Master Fu going to the guardian temple alone, but she knew that she couldn’t leave Paris either. All she could do was hope that they weren’t too late and that Chat Noir was wrong about Hawk Moth’s plan.


	13. Chapter 13

“Tikki, I need to figure out a way to tell Adrien that his Dad is Hawk Moth.”

The little kwami gasped, “…but Marinette! Adrien couldn’t handle it the last time he found out. What if it ends badly again?”

“That’s precisely why I think we should find a way for him to discover the truth before Hawk Moth returns. He was so blindsided when Hawk Moth revealed his identity that it allowed him to be akumatized. If he knew beforehand, he might be able to prepare. Or it could end in disaster…but what choice do I have? I cannot take the chance of him turning into Chat Blanc again.”

What was a girl to do? She needed to prepare everyone for the upcoming showdown with Hawk Moth, but how were they suppose to prepare when they had no idea what he was planning? How was she going to prepare Adrien? Could he handle the truth? There were too many questions and not enough answers. She could feel tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

“Marinette, please don’t worry. You always find a way and I know that this time will be no different. You’ll think of something, I just know you will.” Tikki hugged Marinette.

The little red kwami’s words slightly eased her worries. She had always managed to figure out a way in the past, she just needed to believe in herself. This was all easier said than done. There was only one drawback that Marinette could find to being Ladybug and this was it… the inability to share her innermost thoughts and concerns with someone, anyone.

Her phone buzzed, but she decided it could wait. There were more pressing matters to deal with. Her phone buzzed again. And again. And again. She figured she better check to make sure there wasn’t an emergency.

“Marinette, what is it?” Tikki asked, swooping by the screen.

Marinette raised her eyebrow, “Apparently Adrien is having a party at his house.”

“Ohhh, Marinette! This may be the perfect opportunity to figure out more about Hawk Moth. Or a way to tell Adrien.”

Marinette knew she was right, but also was aware that it would not be easy. Last time she was in the house she noticed cameras in several places. While Gabriel Agreste may not be there presently, she had no doubt that he had access to the camera footage. He could grow suspicious if he saw Marinette snooping around. She had to think of a way to convince Adrien to show her the house, every part of the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette was surprised to see everyone from school at the party. Hell, she couldn’t believe that Adrien was having a party in the first place. He really was enjoying his freedom while Gabriel was away. Marinette was hopeful that her plan would work, but in order for that to happen she needed to get Adrien alone. Tikki had shared with her that when they tried to summon Nooroo on her birthday they were able to catch a glimpse of where Hawk Moth was working. She was certain the butterfly room was somewhere in the house and Marinette needed to find that room. She needed Adrien to find that room too.

Marinette held her gaze on Adrien and made her way through the room toward him. The crowd parted for her and Adrien’s eyes never left hers. The confidence she was feeling was intoxicating and she wasn’t sure where it was coming from. Perhaps, Ladybug and Marinette were starting to meld together. It didn’t matter, she had a mission and the world depended on her succeeding.

“Wow, Adrien, it was so nice of you to have a party. I take it your Dad is still out of town?” she smiled warmly.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, but really nothing has changed. I barely saw him anyway. I’m glad you could come Marinette; I have missed you this summer.”

She could feel herself starting to blush, but she tried to remain focused. Besides, he was this nice with everyone, she knew she was not special. “Awww, Adrien, I’ve missed you too. Do you think I could get something to eat? It’s been a long day and I haven’t had a chance and I’m feeling…a little…faint.” She wobbled a little to bring home the message and in true Adrien fashion he grabbed her around the waist and led her to the kitchen.

His house was bigger than she could have ever imagined, a mansion was really the more appropriate term. No wonder he never saw his father, it felt like it was taking ages just to reach the kitchen. She observed the various doors on the way there. There were so many, she was afraid that she would never discover where Hawk Moth kept his akuma.

They finally reached the kitchen where Adrien offered her a croissant and jam. “Sorry I don’t have much else to offer at the moment. Our chef is due to make his grocery purchases in the morning and he rarely buys more than needed. My father insists on the freshest ingredients for our meals.”

Marinette smiled, “I am just happy to have whatever. It must be nice having someone do all the cooking and cleaning. This house is so big, I can’t imagine.”

“Yeah, you have no idea. There are room that even I haven’t been in!”

“What? Adrien, you live here! How have you not been in parts of your house? We have to change that.”

“What do you mean Marinette?”

“Let’s explore!”

“My father would not like that.”

“Your father isn’t here, what harm could it do anyway?”

Adrien smiled, “You’re right Marinette, let’s go!”

They raced through the halls and he showed her the various rooms in the house. She hated herself for how much fun she was having. Adrien stopped in front of a door; hesitation written all over her face.

“Adrien?” Marinette whispered, unsure if she should call off her mission or not.

He turned his gaze to her, “Sorry Marinette. I rarely go in this room. This door leads to my father’s atelier. He spends most of his time in here, working I suppose, but also staring at my mother’s portrait.”

Marinette felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She could feel Adrien’s apprehension and decided that she shouldn’t push him any further, “You know what, we don’t have to…”

Before she could finish, Adrien had already opened the door. She hesitantly followed behind him, not sure what she was walking into. As she looked up her gaze fell upon a magnificent portrait. She gasped at how beautiful it was.

“The portrait is of my mother, my father had it commissioned for their wedding. Adrien walked up to the portrait. “I rarely get to see this…” his fingers ran across the painting and he froze.

Marinette was confused, “What’s wrong Adrien?”

“That’s odd…” he mumbled.

She stepped closer to the perplexed blond in front of her, “Adrien, what’s odd?”

He turned to look at her, “There are buttons on this portrait. I hadn't notice these when I was here before.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Buttons, why would there be buttons?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know. I mean I know there is a safe behind the painting,” he showed Marinette, “but they couldn’t possibly be linked to the safe…”

Adrien began to push the buttons, but nothing happened. “There’s probably a sequence, but who knows what it could be?”

Marinette had a feeling that this was an important clue, but how were they to figure out the right sequence?

“This painting of your mother is beautiful; you favor her a lot.”

“Yeah, everyone says that. Sometimes I think that’s why my father limits the time he spends with me. Hurts too much, you know?”

Marinette let the silence between them fill the air. If Adrien wanted to open up and talk, he would. There was no need to press him and at this rate they were going to be here a long time if he was determined to figure out the sequence.

“My mother always knew how to make things better, how to make me laugh. She was warm and kindhearted. When she went missing, I thought that I would never be happy again, that I would never find someone who could make me feel loved, but life always has a way of surprising us. I have realized something over the past few weeks…” before Adrien could finish what he was saying, he disappeared…in the floor?

“Tikki!” Marinette desperately whispered, “Where did he go? Is this like a normal rich people thing, or do you think he found something?”

Tikki peeked up out of the despondent girl’s purse, “I don’t know Marinette. Did you see the sequence, maybe we could follow him?”

Marinette groaned, “I didn’t. I was so busy trying to decide if I made the right decision that I wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing. Honestly, I didn’t think he would figure it out anyway!”

“Stay calm Marinette. I could try looking for him? Or have Plagg look for him?”

“I can’t risk Adrien seeing you and I bet Plagg is already with him. I never go anywhere without you and I bet Adrien does the same. I guess we should wait for him to return? After all, he has his miraculous if anything goes wrong.”

Marinette tried to distract herself by looking around the room. She wandered over to the collage of photos, all comprised of Adrien. This wasn’t the first time she had been in this room, but she had who knows how long to look around while she waited for Adrien, so she might as well make the most of it. She admired the photos of the handsome blond, remembering how Gabriel commented on his perfection. He seemed to admire his son, but she knew that his desire to restore Emilie and gain power overshadowed everything. She couldn’t begin to imagine how terrible it was going to be for Adrien when he discovered the truth. The best she could do was to be there for him, as Marinette and Ladybug, and hoped that everything would work out. She sat down for a moment and felt the weight of the past few days coming down on her. As hard as she tried, she could not stop her eyes from closing.


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette jolted awake, attacking whoever was near her ear.

“Woah, Marinette, its me, calm down.” Adrien had wrapped himself around her arms to stop the assault.

She calmed herself, realizing there was no danger, it was just Adrien. “Sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“It’s okay, besides I probably could have gone about that better. It’s getting really late; you want to just crash here tonight?” he was still hugging her tightly. She could see that his eyes were red, possibly from crying, but he was putting on his usual cheerful face for her.

“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother…”

“You could never be a bother. It would be nice not to be alone for a change and it’s the least I can do since you waited so long for me to come back.”

That’s right! How could she have forgotten? As the pieces began to fall back into place, she jumped up and exclaimed, “Adrien! Are you okay?! Where did you go? I’m sorry I didn’t go after you; I didn’t know how. I…”

“Marinette, calm down, I’m fine,” he laughed, “you are always so concerned about everyone else; you should take care of yourself too. C’mon, let’s go find you something more comfortable to wear.”

Marinette looked around the room, “What time is it?”

“It’s like two in the morning. I checked my room before waking you and it looks like everyone else left. I’ll take the couch and you can have the bed. Don’t you trust me?” he teased.

She shoved him lightly, “Of course I do.”

“You’ve changed, Marinette. Looks like Luka has been good for you.” he turned away not letting her see his expression.

Oh no, Luka! She searched for her phone, only to discover it was dead. She groaned, she had not meant to ditch him tonight and felt that she needed to explain herself. Although, what would she say? She couldn’t very well tell him that she had to persuade Adrien to search his own house to find his father’s secret villainous doings.

“Do you have a charger? My phone is dead, I should at least let someone know where I am,” she frowned.

Adrien started to leave the room, “Sure, follow me.”

They wandered back to his room and he started to ruffle through a drawer. Never in a million years could she have imagined being alone in Adrien’s room. In the past, this would have been a dream come true, but now…now was different. Things had changed for Marinette and the rose-colored glasses that she had previously viewed Adrien through were tainted. In truth, Marinette really hadn’t known the reserved blond all that well until recently. Being with Luka had shown her that her previous behavior hadn’t been very healthy. She had stalked Adrien, taken his things to create excuses to talk to him, and attempted to sabotage any other relationships that he would try to form. That wasn’t love. Love wasn’t fearing someone would leave you the first opportunity you got. Love wasn’t pretending to like what they like in order to persuade them you were a perfect match. Luka had shown her all of this. Luka didn’t care that she was clumsy, didn’t care that she had no idea how to play the guitar, didn’t care that her guilty pleasure was listening to Lana Del Rey at a volume so high the whole of Paris could hear her. He didn’t expect her to change for him, he didn’t expect anything from her. He loved her just as she was and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. She had never had someone to call who her own that expected nothing from her.

Adrien interrupted her thoughts, “Whatcha thinking about?”

“Hmm?” Marinette looked up.

He handed her the charger from the drawer, “You’re smiling. I don’t think I have ever seen you this happy.”

Had she ever been this happy? It was hard to say. She plugged her phone in and prayed that Luka was still up so she could explain herself. “I am happy, Adrien. How about you?”

The blond rubbed the back of his neck, “I mean, yeah, I’m happy.”

“Adrien, I would like to think after all this time we are friends…”

“Of course, we are Marinette!”

“Then why won’t you share what you are really feeling?”

He stared at her dumbfounded, “Why would you think that?”

“How could you be happy? Alone all the time, imprisoned with the exception of school, followed everywhere you go. Friends should be able to share things with each other, not put on a show.”

Adrien let out an exasperated laugh, “You can read me like a book, Marinette. Honestly, I have always had to reserve a part of myself in order to preserve my father’s brand. I don’t even know if I am capable of opening up to someone.”

“Why don’t you try now?”

“Where do I start?”

“Wherever you want, it’s your story, you hold the cards.”

Adrien stared at her in a way he had never before, as if he was seeing her for the first time. “You remind me so much of someone?”

“A good thing, I hope.” she laughed.

“Marinette, I think my father might be a bad person and I don’t know what I should do about it. I love him and I want to think that there is good in him, but lately…I don’t know. I also feel like there is no one that I can talk to, I would love to tell you everything, but I can’t. The one person I think that I can share everything with has been pushing me away.”

“I’m sure if you give Kagami a chance, she would be more than happy to be there for you.”

He looked down with an uneasy smile on his face, “I’m not talking about Kagami. I mean I would love for Kagami to be that person for me, but as much as I want her to be the one, she’s not. I feel like I cannot share my innermost thoughts with her, that I have to put a guard up when I’m around her. She notices it too. She is so patient and understanding, but I can see that it hurts her. I’m so afraid that I will never find someone that I can be with. The one person that gets me says we can never be. It hurts so much, Marinette.” he covered his face with his eyes, but she knew he was in pain.

She knew where he was coming from, she had the same fears herself. She rested a hand on his shoulder, “Adrien, I know things seem bad right now, but all is not lost. The girl of your dreams may not be as great as you think. Kagami may not have been the one, but there are other people out there. As for your father,” Marinette tried to word this part delicately, “I’m sure he has his reasons. Maybe you should try to put yourself in his shoes.”

Adrien looked up at her and hugged her fiercely, “Marinette, you know just what to say. I’m so glad that we are…friends.”

His hesitation did not go unnoticed, but she brushed it off. It was late and who knows what he had discovered when he was gone. “Why don’t you get some rest. Things will look better in the morning.”

“You’re right, Marinette. Wait, are you not going to stay here?”

“I would Adrien, but I need to get going. Plus, I think that there are some things you need to work through and I am not the one you want.” she cupped his cheek, “I will always be here for you if you need me.”

He tried to grab her wrist, but she was already gathering her things and heading out the door. She didn’t want to leave him like this, but she had a feeling that a certain black cat would be reaching out to her soon anyway.


	17. Chapter 17

Before she stopped at her house, she decided to see Luka first. Guilt was consuming her for leaving him all night and her talk with Adrien made her want to see him more. Thankfully, he was still awake and told her to head over on her way home. She had told her parents that she might stay overnight with Alya after the party so that she wouldn’t wake them, so no one was expecting her anyway. Rain droplets started to pelt her face and she began to sprint to Luka’s house. She wanted to outpace the rain, but more importantly she had to see him. She had to tell him all the things she had realized at the Agreste mansion. He was her source of comfort and she needed that now more than ever. These past few days had been stressful for Marinette and a distraction from it all was just what she needed.

Luka was waiting outside for her, smiling as he saw her approaching, “What’s the rush, Marinette?”

She pounced on him, out of breath, “I…had…to… see you.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist, “You’re a funny girl. Let’s get inside and dry you off.”

She nodded and followed him inside. Her clothes were sticking to her body, drenched from the rain. A shiver ran up her spine as the cold settled on her body. Luka brought her to his room, “I’ve got a t-shirt you can borrow, or I can wake Juleka up and see what she has?”

“Oh! I was just stopping by for a few minutes, you don’t have to go through all the trouble.” Marinette felt herself blushing. Why was she always blushing? Could she not keep it together for five minutes?

“Marinette, I am not letting you walk home in that storm,” he motioned to the window and a dramatic rumble of thunder rolled through to prove his point. “Here’s a shirt and a towel. I’ll go downstairs and get us some snack.”

He left the room before she could protest and she sighed picking up the towel he had sat on the bed. She knew he was right; it was not wise to be out in the storm and there was no sign of it letting up. There was no hope for her hair tonight, so she did the best she could to wring the water out of it and dry herself off. This was the first time she had been in Luka’s room and it was everything she expected it to be. The room was dimly lit by a lamp on his nightstand, but she could still make out several of the posters hanging from the cerulean blue walls. A record player was in the far corner playing The Cure and there were several guitars hanging nearby. She was surprised that it wasn’t terribly messy, but he may have picked up before she texted him earlier. There was a knock at the door that made her jump. She had spent so much time admiring his room that she hadn’t changed into the shirt and sweatpants he gave her.

“Just a minute!” she scurried to change, cursing herself for taking so long. “Alright, come in!”

Luka had a tray filled with delicious treats and tea, but they were not what her body was craving that moment. She wanted to forget about everything that was going on around her and focus on the boy in front of her tonight.

“Hmmm, I love this song. Would you dance with me?” his hand held out for hers.

She placed her hand in his and he drew her close. He eyes never left his as he led her around the room. He was humming to the tune of the song as they danced around the room and she couldn’t stop the smile blooming on her face. He slowed down, his hand finding its way to her slightly parted lips, his fingers brushing them lightly. There was an intensity in his eyes she had never seen before. His head tilted and softly planted kisses on her exposed neck. She could feel his breath against her neck as he whispered in her ear, “I’ve missed you today.”

Her heart was beating fast, she was sure that he could hear it. There was a hunger for him that she could not control and the instant that he came into focus she found his lips urgently. She felt dizzy with need for him and as they found their way to his bed she prayed the feeling would never end.


	18. Chapter 18

The sun was pouring into the room, Luka beside her breathing softly. The temptation to stay here forever was alluring, but she knew she needed to go. She quietly slipped out of his bed, grabbed her things, and tiptoed out the door. She made a mental note to text Luka later and made her way home. Leaving him was bittersweet, but she needed to take care of a few things. As she walked down the street to her house, she reminisced about the previous night. Her lips were tingling, remembering their entanglement. She was halfway home when her phone started going off.

**_Where were you last night?! Did I see you leave with Adrien?_ **

_He was showing me around his house. Where are you?_

**_Home_ ** _._

_Can I come over?_

**_Always. You better be ready to dish out some details though_ ** _._

Marinette veered her course to head to her best friend’s house. She shot a text to her parents to let them know she was going to be out a little longer and quickened her pace. It just dawned on her that she was still in Luka’s clothes and desperately needed to change. Her Ladybug yo-yo begin to chime and Tikki whispered from her purse, “Marinette, it’s Chat Noir.”

Chat Noir. Marinette had been thinking about everything that had been going on for the past few weeks and was starting to think that keeping him out of the loop may not have been the best plan. One of the reasons that Adrien had been vulnerable enough to be akumatized into Chat Blanc was because he was blindsided by the reveal of Hawk Moth. Marinette knew that Master Fu was adamant their identities not be revealed, but she was starting to doubt this was the best plan. After all, Marinette not only knew the identity of the other miraculous holders, she chose them herself and that wasn’t such a bad thing. However, Chat Noir was no ordinary miraculous holder. Their miraculous combined could be a threat and cause unknown damage. These were things she needed to talk to Master Fu about before she met with Chat Noir again. She texted him to meet her the following night in their usual location. She would decide what to say to him after talking it over with Master Fu and Tikki.

Marinette attempted to clear her mind as she knocked on the door. Alya could always read her like a book and she did not want to fabricate another story to explain away her worry. The door whooshed open and Alya grabbed Marinette by the hand, dragging her to the young brunette’s bedroom.

She shut the door and turned to face her friend, “Alright, spill. I want to know everything.”

“Alya…” Marinette rolled her eyes, “There’s really nothing to tell.”

“Then why did I see you leave the room with Adrien and not return to the party? Nino and I went looking for you two, but couldn’t find you anywhere! Did Adrien finally talk to you?”

“The house is big, I’m sure…wait, what do you mean did he talk to me? Talk to me about what?”

“I was sworn to secrecy by Nino, but I thought…well why are you so happy if Adrien didn’t talk to you? Start from the beginning.”

“I was hungry, so Adrien took me to the kitchen. After that we wandered around the house exploring. It got to be late and he offered to let me spend the night…”

Alya gasped, “Oh! What happened next?”

“I decided not to stay.”

Alya’s face fell, “What? Why? Isn’t this the moment you’ve been waiting for?”

Her friend was right, Marinette had dreamed of that moment for a long time, but she was no longer that lovesick puppy of a girl following Adrien around everywhere. Her every waking moment was not devoted to finding schemes to make him fall in love with her. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t feel anything for him, but something within her had changed and she decided that she was done chasing him. It was nice to be chased for a change.

“If you had asked me that a month ago, the answer would have been yes, but…”

“But now there’s Luka.”

“Alya, he’s always there for me. When I am with him I can forget about everything. Everything is wonderful and perfect.”

“Girl, that’s not love.”

“What?”

“Love is not rainbows and butterflies, Marinette. In fact, it’s horrible if you think about it. Love makes you incredibly vulnerable, your heart ripped out of your chest, a piece of yourself forever lost to that person. You miss them when they are gone and the thought of never seeing them again is a pain the pierces deep within your soul. Your life isn’t yours anymore. You’ll do anything, sacrifice anything, to see them happy…even if its not with you. Being with someone you love is about being distracted, but rather understanding that all those things are still out there, but the person beside of you…that person will hold you and help you through it all. Love isn’t perfect, it’s work, but you cannot imagine taking the journey with anyone else.”

Marinette was at a loss for words. All she could do was blink at her friend and gape like a fish in an attempt to form a coherent thought.

“Marinette, you are my best friend and I am going to be completely honest with you. I think you and Luka are great. He’s definitely made you see your self-worth and opened you up, but there’s not a chance in hell he is the love of your life. He dotes on you and loves you dearly, and I think you care for him too, but I’ve seen the way you look at Adrien. The little glances, the instinct to swoop in when he is upset, the natural chemistry between you two. Luka is helping you grow and love yourself and I love seeing that, but let’s not kid ourselves. You guys might not be right for each other right now, but I know that Adrien is the one for you. The yin to your yang, the peanut butter to your jelly, the grilled cheese to your tomato soup.”

“Alya, I really care for Luka! I would never use him…” she tried to sound convincing, but she faltered at the end. Everything Alya was saying swirling in her head, was she right? Was Luka merely a distraction? He made her feel so many things, but Alya had a point, it wasn’t the same as when she was with Adrien. She also hated how she acted around him, a bumbling, stumbling mess unable to hold a conversation, going to extreme measures to keep him close. It wasn’t healthy and she couldn’t go back to that. With Luka she could be a sane, normal person. Who’s to say that it wasn’t love? Or could develop into love?

Alya rested her hand on Marinette’s shoulder, her gaze turned serious, “Marinette, people aren’t perfect. Sometimes we see what we want to see, or tell ourselves what we need to hear in order to push through obstacles in our life. I’m not saying that you should leave Luka or go after Adrien. Only you can decide what is right for you in this moment. I’m only reporting what I see and what I know.”

“I know you mean well, Alya. I just can’t go back to the way things were.”

“Girl, you have grown so much this summer, you are not that girl anymore. Continue to have fun, but don’t do it at the expense of someone else is all I’m saying. Luka is a great guy, who really cares for you and my best friend would never knowingly string someone along to ease their own suffering.”

Marinette wasn’t sure what to make of everything Alya had said. She had a lot of things to think about. 


	19. Chapter 19

Marinette headed home after her talk with Alya to get some much-needed rest. There were so many thoughts whirring in her head she could barely focus long enough to get home. She plopped face first on her bed and groaned. “Tikki, do you think Alya is right?”

“Marinette, only you can know your heart, but…” the kwami trailed off, seemingly trying to find the right words to say. “…but I think that Alya makes a few points. I think what is more important at the moment is that we figure out what to do about Hawk Moth.”

Marinette rolled over to face the kwami, “You’re right Tikki. I think we should start by telling Chat Noir everything.

“But Marinette! Master Fu said not to reveal your identity!”

“I know that Tikki, but I’m tired of all the secrets. How can I expect Chat to trust me if I keep these things from him? One of the reasons we failed in the alternate timeline is because the discovery was too much for him to handle. Won’t the same thing happen if we keep this from him again?”

“Marinette, you are the chosen one. I know that you will make the right decision.”

“Thanks, Tikki. What do you say we plan a visit to Master Fu this evening? I told Chat we would talk tomorrow.”

She still wasn’t sure what she should do about her current situation, but she hoped that talking to Master Fu would help her make a decision. They had no idea what Hawk Moth was planning and she knew the consequences of leaving Chat Noir in the dark about what was going on. Master Fu was insistent that they could never know each other, but she was starting to think that it was time to let Chat Noir know…everything. There were secrets between them and how could she be a good friend or partner if she wasn’t completely honest with him. She knocked on Master Fu’s door, her stomach in knots dreading the upcoming conversation.

“Marinette, I am glad that you are here. Come in.” he opened the door more to let her in.

She walked past him, the scent of jasmine tea in the air. “Master, I need to talk to you about Chat Noir. I do not feel comfortable hiding all these secrets from him. How can we expect him to trust us if we do not trust him?”

Master Fu grunted, “You are right Marinette, but I am worried. This could change everything and not for the best, I fear.”

“Master, I think at the very least he should know about Hawk Moth. I have suspicions that he is close to finding out if he has not already. In the previous timeline these secrets were revealed at a vulnerable time. I cannot help but think that if we could get ahead on the situation it might work in our favor.”

“Marinette, I trust you. You have proven yourself a worthy miraculous holder and as apprehensive as I may be about your plan, I must put faith in you. Besides, I fear that we are running out of time.”

“What do you mean?”

Master Fu sighed, “I visited the temple. Hawk Moth has not made his move yet, but I fear that it is only a matter of time. The guardians have been warned and have asked for the assistance of the ladybug and black cat miraculous. They plan to retrieve Nooroo and Duusu from Hawk Moth using an ancient spell that requires all the kwami to come together.”

“Why do I feel like there is more to this story?”

“The guardians are displeased with the capture of Nooroo and Duusu. They want us to hand over all the miraculous in our possession after the mission…including Tikki and Plagg.”

She was dumbfounded, she could not imagine her life with Tikki. “Master, is it the only way?”

“Marinette, I do not know what this future holds, but they seemed adamant about retrieving all the miraculous. The temple is heavily warded and protected, no one could abuse the powers of the kwami again. Which means you could go back to a normal life. That doesn’t sound so bad, does it?”

Marinette would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it. Living a double life was burning her wick at both ends and there were days that she wished for a normal life. She wasn’t sure what she wanted. “How long do I have Master?”

“As soon as we can get Chat Noir here. I am not sure how easy that will be, but without him this plan will not work.”

“I understand, I will be as quick as I can.”

Marinette grabbed her Ladybug phone and sent a message to Chat Noir, hoping he could meet her sooner than expected. It was time to have the discussion she was dreading. She could only hope that he would understand and trust her despite everything.


	20. Chapter 20

As she made her way to the rooftop, she tried to plan what she would say to Chat Noir. In order to defeat Hawk Moth, they needed him. Looking back, she had always needed him. More times than she cared to admit he had been her saving grace and she dare not think about how things could have ended if he had not been there. Chat Noir was the first person she called when there was danger, the first person she looked for, so why was she always keeping him in the dark? Why was she always keeping him at arm’s length? Truthfully, she had been scared to let him in. Master Fu was adamant that they never know each other or the consequences would be dire. She was also in love with Adrien, so discovering Chat Noir’s identity wasn’t important to her, it made following the rules easier.

Everything was different now.

She knew Adrien was Chat Noir. She knew what could happen if they became more than friends, if their identities became compromised. The flashbacks of those events made her stomach do cartwheels and her heart race. The destruction Chat Blanc caused, the pain that Adrien felt, it was something Marinette hoped never came to be in this timeline. The question she was struggling to answer was how to approach Chat Noir in this timeline. If he was more informed, perhaps he would be better prepared for the inevitable showdown? Or she could be wrong, this information could turn him against her? The endless scenarios playing through her head were driving her insane, but she ultimately had made her decision. She was tired of the charade, tired of the secrets, but most of all tired of hurting the one person she knew she could count on.

She quietly approached Chat Noir, trying to steady her breath and calm herself before the emotional storm she was about to create. Of course, he noticed her right away. He always did.

“Hiya, Bugaboo.” The teasing nature that she had come to expect from him was missing and she hoped it wasn’t a sign of things to come.

“Chat, we need to talk…”

He interrupted her, “Ladybug, wait, I’ve been keeping something from you and I feel terrible about it. I think…” he let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, “I think I know who Hawk Moth is.”

Marinette chewed her bottom lip; this is what she had wanted! She wanted him to discover the truth, so why did she not feel happier about this?

Her reaction did not go unnoticed, “Why aren’t you surprised by this?”

“Chat, listen…I…I have some things that I need to tell you.”

He stared in confusion at her, she could see in his eyes that he was trying to put the piece together.

“Chat, I know who Hawk Moth is, I know where he is, and I know how to stop him. I can’t do it without you though.”

He stood, his voice slightly elevated, “What do you mean you know who he is? How long have you known?”

“I’ve known since the beginning of summer…”

“How?! Why…why didn’t you…why have you been keeping this from me?”

“Because I know how much he means to you and I was afraid,”

“Afraid? Afraid of what? Wait, what do you mean you know how much he means to me? Hawk Moth means nothing to me!”

“We both know that’s not true, Adrien.”

He looked as if she had doused him in ice water, jaw dropped, words trying to form, but struggling, “Adrien…”

She stood to face him, “Just let me explain, please.”

“What other secrets have you been keeping from me? Why do you get to know who I am, but I don’t get to know who you are? Why are you always treating me like an incompetent sidekick?!”

“I don’t think that. You have always been there for me and I have hated keeping this from you. That’s why I am here, I’m done with the secrets…”

“Then show me who you are.”

Marinette knew it was fair, but she was scared of what he would think when he knew who she was underneath the mask. Her mind was racing and the only sound she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart.


	21. Chapter 21

There was a lump in her throat, she wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to say the words. She knew that they couldn’t dance around this issue any longer. Chat Noir had been hurt in the past by secrets and they had managed to overcome it, but she could tell that this time was different. If she didn’t do this, she could risk losing him forever. Mustering up the courage she needed, she uttered the words she thought she never would in front of him, “Tikki…spots off.”

She dared not look at him as her secret identity was stripped from her. His beloved Ladybug was no more, only Marinette stood in front of him. Her eyes were downcast, waiting for him to react, but it never came. The silence between them was stifling and she was struggling to calm her breath. All the preparation for this moment meant nothing, she was anxiety-ridden, unsure what she should do next. Waiting for him to respond felt like an eternity, but she was afraid to speak.

“Marinette?” he whispered, his face carved with various emotions, as he worked through the reveal he had waited so long for.

There were so many emotions flitting across his face, it pained her to think that she was the cause of his emotional instability. Her first instinct was to go to him, so she took a step forward, “Adrien…”

“No,” he held his hand up to stop her, “I can’t…but why…what the fuck Marinette?”

She was taken aback; she had never heard him react so passionately. Usually he was polite to a fault and willing to see all sides. She could tell that everything she knew was out the window and she could not rely on his good nature to see her through this situation. She had some explaining to do and she wasn’t sure where to start, “Adrien, I wanted to tell you, but…”

“Have you though? Have you really wanted to tell me?” he threw his hands to the sky, anger the dominant emotion conveyed on his face, “I don’t understand why you are allowed to know everything, while I’m always in the dark. You know where the other miraculous are hidden. You get to choose who uses those miraculous. Master Fu shares everything with you. Why even bother with me? I’m so sick of this.”

He turned away from her and sighed. “The worst part is that it was you doing this to me all along.” She could hear the defeat in his voice and it tore right through her, “Marinette you know me, you were my friend, you knew you could confide in me and that I would never betray you.”

“Adrien, please, I am still your friend. I know that I have made mistakes, but I’m doing my best. My choices haven’t always been the right ones, but I’m trying. I’m trying to fix this. Please, let me fix this.” Her voice was choking on her desperation, tears were flooding her cheeks, but he didn’t dare turn around to look at her.

“I’ll be in touch.” Without hesitation he left, leaving her behind to fall apart.

The one person that she thought would always be there for her had just left, possibly for good. As much as she wanted to blame him for everything, she couldn’t. She knew that she had played her part in all of this, but what was done was done. As she slowly made her way home, she hummed to herself:

_Little lady on the roof,  
All alone without her kitty _


	22. Chapter 22

Marinette knew the responsible thing to do would be to head to Master Fu and inform him on what happened. After all, they needed to get their plan in order to stop Hawk Moth, but she couldn’t force herself to do it. She was wallowing in self-pity, mad at the world, mad at herself.

“Marinette,” Tikki whispered from her purse, “I’m sorry that things with Chat Noir didn’t go so well, but I am sure he will come around.”

“How can you be so sure?” her voice barely above a whisper. She didn’t want to face the reality that she may have just the most important person in her life. After everything that had happened with Chat Blanc, she tried to build a wall between them, but the truth was he was the one person who was there for her when she needed it the most. There was no Ladybug without Chat Noir.

“Well, I’m not, but I know that he cares for you and that he will understand you did what you had to.”

She scoffed, “I’m not so sure, Tikki.”

She should have never agreed to take on the role of Ladybug. She had never wanted to be Ladybug in the first place! Why would Master Fu choose a young girl to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders? Why was she always following his orders blindly, after all, his actions had destroyed the guardians until she defeated his sentimonster and set things right. Her fingers were digging into her palms with anger, why was she always expected to be perfect. The perfect daughter, the perfect friend, the perfect student…the only person who didn’t ask perfection from her was Luka. These past few months with him had been liberating for her, having someone chase her and love her despite her flaws. Before she had realized where her anger had led her, she was at his door, knocking.

Luka answered, stunned, “Marinette, I wasn’t…”

She didn’t let him finish, letting her emotions overwhelm her, and sealing his lips with hers. He was always quick to read her, always anticipating what she needed and delivering. She jumped into his arms and he grabbed her thighs, blindly leading them to his room. Her mouth slightly parted, letting him dance with her tongue. She loved the simplicity of these moments and found it easy to get lost in their embrace and forget about her worries. They would be there tomorrow, after all.

Panting, he sat her down and brushed his hair back, “So, what’s bothering you, Marinette?”

“Hmmm? What do you mean?” she was already standing, facing him, ready for round two.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, “I can feel the emotions behind your kisses. You know you can tell me anything, right?”

She thought back to everything Alya had said earlier and felt her frustration rising. She was starting to think that her best friend was right, but she wasn’t ready to admit it. She wanted at least one night where everything wasn’t broken. She was selfish and she knew it, but it didn’t stop the sweet nothings from escaping her lips, “I’ve just been under a lot of pressure lately. Let me make it up to you…”

She could see that her answer had not distracted him, but in true Luka fashion, he let her have her way. She liked that about him. He never pushed her, or made her confront things. He let her do whatever she wanted, whatever made her happy. It might not be what was best for her, but she would be lying if she said it wasn’t a nice change of pace to her usual life. Tonight, she was going to forget by whatever means necessary, the consequences be damned.


	23. Chapter 23

Marinette sank into the steaming bath, hoping she could wash away the troubles of the past few days. She had spent the entire day with her parents in the bakery and to say she was sore was an understatement. How her parents did it every day was impressive. Kneading bread and baking cakes had proven to be an effective method of distracting the troubled teen from everything that was going wrong in her life, but there was only so long she could hide. Master Fu had called several times, but she wasn’t ready to tell him that she had failed. Alya must have sensed something was off with her best friend because she had been blowing her phone up all day. That girl knew her better than she cared to admit. It was truly impressive that she had never noticed Marinette’s secret identity. Luka was…well, he was Luka. He had texted her a few times, but was patient and encouraging in each of them. She wasn’t ready to face any of her problems right now, in truth the only person she wanted to hear from was Adrien.

She had accepted earlier this summer that she had to throw away any notion of being with Adrien, but she at least had Chat Noir. They were the same person, of course, but in a weird way she had always viewed them as two different people. When she accepted the loss of Adrien, she had never paused to think that she would lose Chat Noir too. He was the perfect partner to Ladybug, the balance of destruction to her creation. They were in sync, they had complete trust in each other, and she had never imagined a day in which he wouldn’t be there for her. Yet, it seemed that day was here. She had attempted to contact him, but was only met with silence. She had so much that she wanted to say to him, so much that she wanted to explain, but there was a fear that she would never get the chance. What would she do without him? She had to find a way to fix this, but first she needed to address the elephant in the room:

Luka.

She groaned, sinking further into the cooling water. Alya’s impassionate speech about love was echoing in her mind. She feared that her best friend was right, that she was not in love with Luka. It would make everything easier if she were. Everything was so easy with Luka. There was something alluring about being chased for a change, having someone who thought everything you did was endearing, and damn was he romantic. He would write her songs and dote on her every word. It was so nice. It was so easy to let him wash her in his adoration and continue to tell herself this was love…

…but she knew it wasn’t.

Alya had planted a seed of doubt and it had been growing for some time. When she allowed herself to think about Adrien, truly think about everything they had in the alternate timeline, she knew what she had with Luka would never be enough. Everything in her life had been brighter with Adrien. Colors were richer, laughs were deeper, touches were more electrifying. Her heart ached when he was away, threatened to beat out of her chest when he was near. There was nothing more important to her than him and she knew she could conquer anything when he was near. Was she doomed to never love again? Would she ever forget the boy she couldn’t have? She hugged her knees and attempted several deep breaths to calm herself. The emptiness she felt had never left her, she had just spent all this time distracting herself from the pain.

With one final deep breath, she lifted the plug and let the water swirl by her toes, taking with it all her regrets, worries, and pain. It was time to end this pity party. Marinette could not change the events that had led her here, but she could work to make amends. She wiped the steam from the mirror and took a long look at herself. It was time for a change and for the first time she felt that she was ready for what needed to be done.


	24. Chapter 24

Marinette was heading to the last place she expected tonight, the club where it all began. Her stomach was twisted in knots, her palms were sweaty, and there was an overhanging sense of dread following her. Her heart was telling her to turn back, but her brain was forcing her legs to keep going forward. Earlier, she had resolved herself to do the right thing and break things off with Luka and was confident in her decision, but that was before she checked her phone. There were over a dozen messages from her friends reminding her of Kitty Section’s show tonight. How could she have forgotten?

Her mind was racing, trying to think of what she was going to do. Should she tell Luka as soon as she got there? That seemed risky. He was excited about tonight and she didn’t want to put him in a bad mood before Kitty Section went on. This night was important to him and she didn’t want to be the reason that he didn’t perform well. She could tell him after the show was over. It wouldn’t ruin the set and she would be more likely to get him away from everyone. Although, it seemed cruel to end his night with bad news. She found her heart overruling her head and she was turning on her heels when her phone chimed. It was probably Alya reminding her how late she was, but to her surprise it wasn’t. This text changed her mind and she picked up the pace, resolved to not be obscenely late.

As she walked up the steps to enter the club, Marinette was washed in bittersweet nostalgia and stopped in her tracks. Everything had changed for her here. She couldn’t help but smile. At the beginning of summer, when she walked into this building, she was a mess. Full of self-doubt, despair, and loneliness. All that changed here. Luka had been a saving grace for her, exactly what she needed at the time. It was hard to believe that she was coming here to end things with him. He had helped her grow so much and she hated that as much as she wanted him to be the one for her, he wasn’t. His love for her had been intoxicating these past few weeks, exactly the distraction she needed from everything going on. He was a safe haven in these troubling days and she would be forever grateful for everything he had done for her. She truly wished that she could make herself love him as much as he loved her, but she knew that wasn’t possible. Eyes closed, she took a deep breath and readied herself for the night ahead.

Good news, she was not obscenely late. Bad news, the band was already on stage setting up. She was not going to be talking to Luka before the show after all. It was probably for the best, she would hate to disrupt their set, especially with a packed house. The next order of business was to find Alya. That was easier said than done in this crowd, as she scanned the room suddenly everything became dark.

“Guess who?” someone whispered in her ear.

Marinette pulled the hands from her eyes, “Alya, I think it’s going to take more than a deep voice to trick me.”

“Are you sure?” the brunette sang in the same deep voice she had earlier.

The girls giggled and then Alya cleared her throat, “Alright, girl, I can see through the fake smile on your face. What’s going on?”

Marinette rubbed her left arm and looked at the floor. Even though she was only saying it aloud to Alya, the guilt was still washing over her, drowning her. “I’ve been thinking about what you said a while ago…I think you’re right. I’m going to…” she sighed and looked her best friend in the eyes, “I’m going to end things with Luka.”

Alya swept Marinette in a hug, “It’ll be okay, Marinette, just follow your heart.” She stepped back and a smile began to grow on her face, “So, does this mean you have reignited your torch for Adrien?”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Adrien Agreste will never notice me in that way. I think we are doomed to be just friends.”

Alya smirked, “We’ll see about that…hiya boys!”

Marinette turned to see who Alya was talking to, but managed to fall into their arms instead. Why was she always falling? She groaned, embarrassed by her clumsiness. Whoever had caught her was strong and held her effortlessly with a light touch. Their hands were soft, with light veining, and long, slender fingers perfect for playing piano. Something caught her eye, there was a ring on their finger. It looked familiar, too familiar. As it dawned on her whose arms she had fallen into, she tried to fight back the growing embarrassment as she braced herself to meet his gaze. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X086S8GOFb0

Marinette straightened herself up, slightly flustered, “Sorry, Adrien.”

“It’s no problem, Marinette,” he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck.

She had longed to see him since the night on the rooftop, but now that he was here, she wasn’t sure what to do next. Why could she never keep it together around him? She needed to say something, she had been staring too long and the silence was growing to be awkward. Luckily, before she could add any more toppings to this embarrassment sundae, feedback from the microphone drew attention away from Marinette to the stage. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she used the distraction to collect herself.

Rose commanded the attention of the now quiet room, “We want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. We are blown away by how many of you have shown up to support us, it means a lot. Tonight, we are going to things a little different than usual. Tonight, we are going to honor our favorite female artists. Alright, let’s go!”

The light focused on Luka as he started the song off with a solid riff. It was moments like this she found her resolve waver. The lights illuminated his body, his hands were moving effortlessly, like he was made for this. It was so easy in these moments to put things off for another day, to enjoy him just one more time. Sometimes she really hated that her moral compass overruled her desires. The entire stage lit up as the rest of the band joined in for the rest of the song. Marinette found her attention diverted, captivated by Rose’s presence on stage. She was so raw, edgy, nothing like the bubbly personality Marinette usually saw.

_I’ve got a fever_   
_Come check it and see_   
_There’s something burning and rolling in me_   
_We may not last_   
_But we’ll have fun ‘til it ends_   
_C’mon baby, be my bad boyfriend_

Marinette knew she needed to talk to Adrien, that there were more pressing matters to deal with, but she found the music too persuasive. Her body was pulsating along with the music, her limbs were jumping to the beat, and she was screaming the words along with Rose. She loved getting lost in music, it was one of her favorite things to do with Luka. There was something soothing about letting go of everything around her and immersing herself in whatever song Luka was working on. She would miss that. She really hoped that he would understand and they could be friends. Perhaps that was too much to ask?

Now wasn’t the time to focus on that, for now she was going to let herself have this moment of freedom. Alya and Nino were dancing, in sync with one another, smiles consuming their faces. Alya made eye contact with Marinette and motioned toward Adrien. Marinette turned to find the blond beside her half-heartedly trying to join the energy of the crowd. She grabbed his hands, ignoring the shocked look on his face, and threw caution to the wind. If she was going to giver herself a night off, Adrien should do the same. They spend so much time being everything to everyone, Adrien more so than anyone. One night of fun was absolutely needed. His shock turned to a smile and he began to dance with Marinette, even laughing. Her heart almost skipped a beat seeing him happy for the first time in a long time. There would be time later for the hard stuff, right now she wanted to savor the image of Adrien basking in freedom and happiness, she wasn’t sure the next time they would get a chance to be like this again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7SL4Lqi2bk0

“You guys have been great tonight; I’m loving all of this positive energy. Does Kitty Section have the best fans, or what?” the crowd erupted, eating up every word Rose fed them. Marinette loved seeing her friend so confident and assertive, it was a side of Rose she had never witnessed. “We are going to slow things down, let everyone catch their breath. This one was chosen by my favorite guitar player.”

Marinette was thankful for the break; she needed a drink the worst way. Just as she about to ask Adrien if he wanted anything, he spoke first, “I’m going to the bar, you want anything?”

“Definitely. I’ll go with you; I could use a break.” Marinette was dripping with sweat and was praying there wasn’t a mirror anyone near, she could not bear to see how disheveled she was right now. They were lucky to find two seats at the end of the bar. Adrien leaned across and ordered drinks for them. The room was quiet, everyone enthralled with Rose’s haunting voice filling every corner of the room.

_I’ve been watching you  
For some time  
Can’t stop staring  
At those ocean eyes_

The bartender sat down two drinks and Adrien held his up to Marinette’s. She tapped his glass with hers and they both drank. It was nice to see him so relaxed, she hated to spoil the moment by bringing up all the things that had come between them. She was debating between the angel and the devil on her shoulder, should she say anything to him tonight? In the end, it didn’t matter, Adrien made the decision for her.

“I’m glad you met me here tonight,” Adrien said knocking back a shot.

Marinette was surprised, “Honestly, I’m surprised you were willing to see me. I have felt terrible about the way everything went down. I was scared that…that you wouldn’t want to see me again.”

The blond chuckled, “Of course you would think that.”

“You don’t have to be like that about it,” she swirled the ice in her drink, avoiding his gaze in order to keep her composure.

Adrien sighed, “Marinette, I’ve been thinking a lot the past few days and, in a way, I understand why you felt like you had to do it. I was…I am upset…” he turned to look at her, “…not because you hid these things from me, but because you didn’t think you could trust me. I would like to think that we have known each other long enough that you know you can trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

 _I’ve never fallen from quite this high_  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes

Marinette’s throat was choking on all the emotions bubbling from within her. He had been the perfect partner to Ladybug, even if she hadn’t always taken the time to say it, the fact that he thought he was to blame for her poor judgement made her heart ache. “Adrien, it was never a question of your loyalty, Master Fu thought it would keep us safer, and I didn’t want our miraculous to be taken away. We work really, really well together. We save Parisians on a daily basis. I cannot imagine my like without Tikki and I bet you feel the same about Plagg. I wanted to keep everything the way it was because it was easier that way. I didn’t have to worry about anything if everything stayed the same. What a fool I was for thinking it could stay that way forever, I never imagined…”

As much as she tried to wish them away, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. This is not what she wanted. She wanted to have a normal conversation with Adrien, not sit in front of him blubbering like someone had stolen her kitten. Adrien leaned in toward her, turning her chin up so their eyes met. She expected him to be annoyed with her, after all she couldn’t get through five minutes of their conversation without crying, but instead he looked concerned. Gently, he wiped the tears from cheek. His fingers brushing against her skin made her body feel electric and she felt herself gravitating toward him. He was leaning closer, so close she could feel his breath on her. She needed to back away, she knew this couldn’t happen, but heaven help her she couldn’t find the willpower to move away. The magnetism between them was overwhelming, it felt more natural than anything else in her life. The cheering crowd brought the two of them back to reality. Adrien coughed, rubbing the back of his neck, as he slowly retreated. Marinette grabbed her drink and shot it back, this was the last thing she needed right now. They both signaled the bartender for another drink and awkwardly resumed their conversation.

“Look, things could have been done differently…on both ends…but we cannot undo what has been done. At the end of the day, I trust you. If you can promise to treat me as an equal partner, then I am all yours, milady.”

Marinette had spent all week envisioning how this conversation would play out. In some scenarios, he never wanted to see her again, in others he begrudgingly agreed to help her, but she never imagined that he would request something so simple of her in order for all to be forgiven. She shouldn’t have been surprised, Adrien was always seeing the good in everyone, always able to find compassion in his heart. She loved that about him, whenever she felt cynical or allowed herself to get swept away in negative thoughts, he was there to remind her to open her heart a bit more. She didn’t just want Adrien in her life, she needed him. He brought balance into her life, there was no Marinette without Adrien. There was no Ladybug without Chat Noir. She held out her pinky, “Pinky promise?”

His pinky wrapped around hers, “I am glad we worked this out. I’ve missed you. Let’s meet on the rooftop later and talk about the rest of it. I want to enjoy the rest of the night with you…and, and our friends, of course!” his face was reddening and Marinette tried her best to stifle her laugh. It was so odd to see Adrien the one embarrassed for a change. Without saying a word, she made her way back to the dancefloor, motioning with her index finger for him to follow. He was right, they should make the most of the night before everything came crashing down on them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN1XzxOQWrA

Marinette never wanted this night to end. She was riding on a high that she feared would not come again for quite some time. In this moment, everything was perfect. Marinette and Adrien had managed to squeeze their way to the front of the stage where they proceeded to dance and sing their hearts out. Adrien was glowing with happiness and she wondered when the last time she had seen him so carefree had been, if ever? At last, Rose announced they were wrapping up for the night.

Breathless, Rose clutched the microphone to give one last farewell to the crowd, “You guys have been amazing. Thank you for supporting us tonight. We have one last song before we go. We love you Paris!”

The crowd exploded as the band started to play their last song of the night. Adrien threw he arm around Marinette’s shoulders and began swaying the two of them in tempo with the song. His head rested gently on her; she could feel him vibrating as he hummed along with Rose. As the tempo increased, Adrien withdrew his body from Marinette. She knew it was dangerous letting herself get this close to him, but damn if she didn’t love how he felt. There was no moderation when it came to Adrien, one taste of what their life could be was too much for her and once she had a taste it was the only thing she could think about. She was shaken out of her daze when his hands grabbed hers and his eyes pleaded with her to dance. She could never say no to him, even if she tried.

_Ever since I was a little girl  
My Mama always told me   
there’d be boys like you  
So when I’m with you  
I have fun  
Yeah, when I’m with you  
I have fun_

The song was over too soon and the lights went down. Marinette was trying to catch her breath, but Adrien grabbed her by her waist and whisked her to the sidelines while the crowd continued to chant “Kitty Section” in hopes there would be an encore.

He was breathless when he spoke in her ear, “That was so much fun!”

His breath tickled her ear and she felt her whole body involuntarily shudder. This was not the time, nor the place to let herself get swept away in one of her fantasies. Reality came crashing back down on her and she took a step back, remembering that she could never let herself get swept away by him, it was too dangerous. Not to mention that she was still spoken for and she didn’t want anyone, especially Luka, getting the wrong idea.

Adrien frowned, “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah, of course! That has been so much fun, I don’t want it to end,” Marinette pushed down the melancholy thoughts that threatened to consume her and put on a smile for Adrien.

Adrien, of course, knew her better than that by now, “Marinette, I’m sorry if I overstepped my boundaries. I guess I just…”

Before he could finish his thought, Alya and Nino joined them. Alya’s hair was disheveled and Nino looked like he was on cloud nine, Marinette could only imagine that they had spent most of the show in seclusion enjoying each other’s company. Alya attempted to straighten herself up, “I’m glad we finally found you guys, what a night, right?”

“You can say that again…” Nino said smugly as Alya elbowed him in the ribs.

“Come with me to get some water?” Alya grabbed Marinette’s arm, “You guys want anything?”

The boys shook their heads as Alya dragged Marinette away. As soon as they were out of earshot, Alya pulled her aside where they wouldn’t be heard, “What was that all about?”

“What do you mean?” she replied innocently.

“I saw the way you two were looking at each other before I came over. Also, we did actually try to find you two earlier in the night, but when we saw how close you were getting, we decided to back off. So, again, spill the tea.” Alya folded her arms and raised her eyebrow, waiting for Marinette to explain herself.

Marinette let out a sigh, she really didn’t know how to answer Alya’s question. She would be lying if she said that she hadn’t felt anything all night, but she also knew that she had to keep her distance. Whatever she did, she could not pursue Adrien, not now anyway. However, she couldn’t very well say all of that to Alya, it would raise too many suspicions. “We were just dancing. Besides, you know I’m with Luka.”

“Why are you fighting this so hard? Why won’t you let yourself be happy with Adrien?”

“It isn’t that simple Alya. There are barriers that I don’t think Adrien and I can overcome. Sometimes I think that I should try harder with Luka, that I can make this work. I saw him on stage today and I found myself thinking that maybe I wasn’t trying hard enough to make things work. Then Adrien shows up and I don’t think about Luka the entire night. And I hate myself. I hate that I have someone waiting for me. He’s perfect and I am so lucky to have him, but I want someone else. I feel like the worse person in the world and I don’t know how to fix any of this.”

Alya grabbed Marinette by her shoulders, “Stop that talk, right now! I know that things seem hopeless right now, but stop beating yourself up. We all make mistakes; we all do things that we regret or that hurt someone we care about. This isn’t the end of the world. Just tell Luka how you feel, I am sure he will understand. Then, tell Adrien how you feel. I have never seen you so happy as when you are with him, I want my best friend to be happy!”

Marinette said nothing, choosing to embrace her best friend in a hug. She wanted nothing more than to be happy too, she just wasn’t sure how.


	28. Chapter 28

Marinette let Alya head back to Adrien and Nino, she needed to find Luka. She had put this off for long enough and knew the longer she avoided this conversation the harder it would be. It didn’t take her long to find Luka, although she was surprised to find him at the bar. It wasn’t like him to drink, especially on a show night, but there he was downing shots. Her stomach knotted up with anxiety as she made her way to him. He was already in a bad mood and this was not going to help.

She sat down beside of him and ordered a drink for herself. He didn’t acknowledge her and she looked down at her dress, smoothing wrinkles that weren’t there. “You guys did really great tonight.”

He downed another shot and sat the glass upside down for the bartender to refill. She was beginning to think that he hadn’t heard her, but he quietly responded, “Thanks.”

Luka had never been short or cold with her before. Something was definitely off with him, but she wasn’t sure what it was. How was she going to get all of these things off her chest when she felt so overwhelmed by him? She let out a sigh, maybe tonight wasn’t the right night for this after all. Maybe she should cut her losses and talk to him when he was in a better state of mind. As she stood to leave the bar, Luka grabbed her arm, “Don’t you want to talk?”

A lump formed in her throat; did he know? How could he know? She had only told Alya and she would never tell Luka something so intimate. “You don’t seem like you want to talk.”

He turned back to the bar, “I know what’s coming, whether it happens tonight or not doesn’t matter to me.”

She tried to hide the shock on her face, but it was no use, “How could you possibly know?”

He let out an exasperated laugh, “How could I not know. You were flaunting it all night in my face.”

“What…?”

“Marinette, I have carried a torch for you for so long, but I honestly thought nothing would ever come of it. You were so…obsessed…with Adrien that I lost all hope. I wanted to see you happy, so it never mattered. That was before you kissed me, here, the night we sang together. That was before all the long walks and talks, that was before the nights we spent together. You gave me hope. I thought that you had finally realized that I loved you, that I was a better choice than Adrien…” he tossed back another shot, “…and then I saw you in the front row with him. My eyes were fixated on you all night, but yours never left Adrien. You never smile like that with me. You never laugh like that with me. And that’s when I knew, that’s when my heart shattered, you’re still in love with him.”

Marinette was stunned, she hadn’t realized how blatant she had been. All these things he was saying, they were true, but it hurt to hear them. It hurt for her to realize just how awful she had been, just how much she had hurt him. “Luka, I never…I tried…Luka I do care for you, but I realized, perhaps a little too late, that I never got over Adrien.”

Luka pinched the bridge of his nose; she wasn’t sure if he was going to cry or punch a wall. He murmured, almost to himself, “Where did I go wrong?”

She placed her hand on his shoulder, “You’ve been perfect. You didn’t do anything wrong…”

“Then why are you leaving?!” his face full of desperation, “We were happy, when did it all go wrong? What does Adrien have that I don’t?”

“This has nothing to do with you,” she cupped his face, “You have helped me in more ways than one. I have grown so much and I have you to thank for that, but as much as I have tried to tell myself that I don’t love Adrien still, it just simply isn’t true. I’m not sure that Adrien and I will ever cross paths in that way, but to continue forward with you would be cruel because I can never give you what you need or deserve. There are so many other girls out there that could love you better and I don’t want to hold you back anymore.”

His hand rested on hers, she could see tears glistening in his eyes, “I don’t want anyone else; can’t you see that? You are my muse, my melody. I want you to be happy, but I wish you had never kissed me,” he pulled her hands away from his face, “I will never be able to forget you. Nothing will ever be as sweet in life again. Just…go.”

He turned back to the bar. She felt helpless. This may have been the right thing to do, but it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Hesitantly, she made her way outside of the club. Maybe one day she could set things right, but tonight there were too many emotions between them and her head was in daze. Tonight she was going to have to live with the decisions she made and feel the pain they had caused.


	29. Chapter 29

She probably should have told the others where she was heading, but her need to be alone overruled social decorum. The conversation with Luka went worse than she could have imagined. She couldn’t shake the things that he had said, each word piercing her heart. When she closed her eyes, she could still see his face filled with pain and betrayal. She had never hated herself more than she did now.

It was for the best, she knew that, but it didn’t make her feel any better about how the night had gone. Truthfully, she knew she had once again been careless around Adrien and her carelessness is what had sent Luka over the edge. He had always been understanding about her one-sided infatuation with Adrien, but she had given him false hope that her feelings had changed. She had made him believe that he was the only one for her, and for a time she had made herself believe the same lie. It was so easy to love Luka, as long as she kept her guard around Adrien. Being with Luka was easy as long as she kept Adrien out of her mind. For a time that was easy to do, Luka was the perfect distraction, but with everything going on she realized that she needed Adrien now more than ever. She was a fool to think she could ever keep him at arm’s length or that she would ever be able to resist him. One look into those deep green eyes could make time slow down, one smile could make her heart stop. No matter how many times she told herself that she could handle being around him, that there were no feelings between them, it was clear that she couldn’t resist him. She could never get enough of him. Without him she was miserable, with him she was frustrated, and the more she ran around in this never-ending circle of emotion, the more her hopelessness began to grow. What was she going to do?

Her face was stained with tears and her palms hurt from the intense ball she was forming with her fists. She needed to control her emotions and focus on the real task at hand. Her love life, or the lack thereof, could wait for another day, there were more pressing matters involving the lives of those around her. She found a secluded park bench and took a moment to gather herself.

Tikki peeked out of her purse and whispered, “Marinette?”

Marinette tried to wipe the tears from her face, but she knew it was useless. She knew that the little red kwami had heard everything tonight, “Sorry, Tikki, I’m fine I just need a minute.”

Tikki flew to Marinette’s shoulder and tried to reassure her owner, “Marinette, a lot has happened tonight. Things were said and people’s feelings were hurt, but you did the right thing…. sometimes…sometimes doing the right thing doesn’t always feel good.” She looked up at her owner, “That’s why you are the best ladybug miraculous owner I have had. No matter how hard the decision, or what it will cost you personally, you always make the right decision. You always put everyone else’s needs before your own.”

Marinette scoffed, “I wish that were true, Tikki, but let’s be honest I dated Luka for selfish reasons, not the right ones. I didn’t want to be alone anymore, I wanted someone to love me and I didn’t care who might get hurt or what it would cost in the end.”

“Marinette! You save Paris on a regular basis and ask nothing in return. You’ve been told that the one person you love, you can never be with, and you have tried your best to honor that. Luka may have been hurt, but I know that you did not set out to hurt him. You were trying to move on and I know that you put as much of your heart as you could in it. You cannot give something you don’t have. Sometimes we have to learn lessons the hard way, but it doesn’t automatically make us bad people!”

Marinette had never seen the little kwami so fired up. She wanted to believe Tikki, but it was hard to see herself in the image that Tikki had painted. All she could think about was how heartless and cruel she had been to Luka. Once she added in the reminder that she could never be with Adrien, she felt like she was drowning. She couldn’t allow herself to drown, she had at least one more thing to take care of before she fell apart—Hawk Moth.

Taking a deep breath, he composed herself and said aloud, not only for Tikki, but herself, “We have things to do, it is not time to dwell on what should have been or could have been. Tikki, spots on.”

Transforming into Ladybug made it easier to forget about the problems that Marinette faced and instead focus on what needed to be done in order to save everyone from what Hawk Moth was planning. She threw out her yo-yo, swinging her way through Paris toward the meeting spot where she knew her kitty would be waiting.


	30. Chapter 30

Chat Noir was waiting for her, humming a familiar tune. It was comforting to be here, in their spot on the roof, just like old times. For a moment she forgot about all the troubles that had led to this moment and quietly took in the sight of him. His legs were crossed and his head was resting in his hands. Normally, he would have jumped up the moment she arrived, but he looked to be deep in thought and she was sure that he hadn’t noticed her.

“Are you going to keep staring, or are you going to come over here?”

A smile crept on her lips; she was naïve to think that he was unaware of her. She made her way beside him and that sat in silence for a few moments looking out at the cityscape. If only things could stay this peaceful, if things could remain so simple.

Chat was the first to break the silence, “So, Bugaboo, you going to fill me in on everything?”

Her eyes never left the scenic picture before them, “It is well past time that I do. Why don’t you tell me what you know and I will fill you in one the rest.”

He shrugged, “Well, I’ve been kept in the dark for a while, so the only thing I know is that my father is Hawk Moth and he’s travelling.”

For the first time since making her way to the rooftop she turned to look at him. She readied herself, determined to remained focused on the task at hand. His green eyes filled with concerned, his body completely turned to face her. He was waiting for her to speak, but she wasn’t sure where to start. “It is true that your father is Hawk Moth. Is true that he is somewhere near Tibet. We…Master Fu and I believe that he plans to enter the Guardians Temple. Perhaps to steal the other miraculous boxes.”

“Why? Do the other miraculous have powers like ours?”

“I’m not sure, but if nothing else he could amass an army to overtake us. He cannot obtain our miraculous, who knows what the ramifications would be if he used them to make a wish.”

“I just wish I knew what he wanted. What is so important that he would risk everything for this.”

Marinette hesitated, should she tell him everything she knew? Would knowing the truth change his mind about whose side he was on? She wasn’t sure how he would react, but she was sure that she was done keeping things hidden. “I believe that he wants to use the wish in order to bring back…your mother.”

Not even Chat Noir’s mask could hide his surprise, “My…mother…” he trailed off. She could see his mind racing. His eyebrows were furrowed, “Could our miraculous really do that?”

She couldn’t imagine the internal turmoil he was going through. There was nothing that she wouldn’t do to keep her parents safe and close, but at the same time the power of the miraculous were not to be taken lightly. Add to the fact that afterward Marinette and Adrien would be powerless. Would Hawk Moth truly stop after having his wish come to fruition, or would he continue to terrorize Paris? Marinette could not take that risk and she hoped that Adrien felt the same way. “I guess it could,” she turned her entire body to face him, grabbing his hands in hers, “I can only imagine what it would mean to you to have your mother back in your life, but I have to stress to you…”

“…the consequences. Yeah, I know.” Marinette could see the tears glistening in his eyes and it felt like someone was squeezing her heart. She wanted to comfort him, but she wasn’t sure what to say. His piercing green eyes never left hers, “I would love nothing more than to have my mother back. I miss her, every day…. but…but I don’t know what the cost would be. What if the cost was my father’s life, or yours? I couldn’t bare the thought of losing someone else I love, even if it meant getting my mother back.” He lifted her hands to his chest, bringing her closer to him, “I will do whatever you need…on one condition.”

Her eyebrow quirked, “What condition?”

“No more secrets. No more lies. No more meetings with Master Fu without me. I want us to be in sync, it is important now more than ever. I was us to be partners, completely equal in this relationship. There is no Chat without Ladybug…no Ladybug without Chat. If you can’t see that, then I will hand over my miraculous to Master Fu.”

Marinette could feel his breath mingling with hers, they were so close. What she would give to know how he tasted, to feel his soft blond hair running through her fingers…she shook her head and snapped back to reality. These things were not meant to be and there was no sense dwelling on her desires. Slowly, she backed away from him to clear her head and prevent something from happening. She couldn’t trust herself, especially tonight. “Chat, this time spent without you has been miserable for me. I am sorry that I have taken you for granted and I promise, moving forward, that we are equal partners”

He was beaming, “Great. So, what is the plan?”

“We need to see Master Fu; he has more information about what we need to do to stop Hawk Moth.”

“I’ll text you later and we can discuss the plan with Master Fu.”

“Sounds great,” Marinette stood, she figured it was time to call it a night. They had discussed everything that related to Chat and Ladybug, she didn’t dare linger long enough for this to get personal. “I guess I should…”

Chat grabbed her arm, “Wait! Before you go, I have one more request.”


	31. Chapter 31

His touch sent chills up her arm, she felt her breath catch in her throat. She was tired, her guard was down, but now more than ever she needed to keep her cool. Her body felt frozen, but she tried to play it off. Hoping he didn’t notice how tense she was, she quietly answered, “What is it?”

Chat stood quickly, almost stumbling. His feet weren’t the only thing off balance. Marinette had never seen him so flustered, but why? What could possibly have him out of sorts?

“So, the thing is…well you see…I just…” he let out a frustrated groan and looked to the sky.

She wanted to know what had gotten into him tonight, but she was dead on her feet and had nothing left to give. Not even to figure out why her beloved kitty was acting so strange. A soft smile formed on her lips, it had been a long night for everyone, he was probably tired too.

“Chat…why don’t we get some sleep. You can gather your thoughts and maybe everything will be clearer in the morning.”

“No!” he yelled. Embarrassed, he straightened up in an attempt to compose himself, “I mean, no. I want to say this now, before I lose my nerve again. Before we get interrupted…Ladybug…no, Marinette. Wait, should we stick to our superhero names in uniform, or…?”

Marinette let out a little giggle, it was so odd to see Adrien nervous. He always seemed so confident in everything he did. It was endearing to see this side of him, “Let’s stick to Ladybug and Chat Noir when in uniform, it will make it easier to avoid someone overhearing our true names.”

“Right, right. Ladybug I…”

Marinette held her finger up to his soft lips, “Chat, let’s continue this tomorrow. It has been a terrible night for me and I could really use the sleep.”

“Sleep would be…wait terrible night? Are you okay, Milady?”

“Chat, I’m fine…I just had a talk with Luka and it didn’t go well. I’m drained, emotionally and mentally. I’m hoping a few hours of sleep with give me…new perspective?”

Everything quickly went dark; she realized a moment later that Chat had wrapped her tightly in a hug. Speaking almost to himself he whispered, “Luka, of course…”

She backed away from his embrace, “Huh?”

“You’re right, we should get some sleep, it’s late. I’ll see you soon, Bugaboo,”

Before she could press him over his odd reaction, he was gone. There was nothing left for her to do but drag her tired body home for some much-needed sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Marinette’s room was flooded with light. She groaned, rolling onto her satin pillow in an attempt to go back to sleep. Just five more minutes. Five more minutes of peace. Five more minutes without the pressure of everything around her sitting on her chest. She could hear her Dad singing downstairs in the bakery. Her mother’s muffled voice, likely chatting with a customer. The aroma of fresh bread was intoxicating and she found her stomach responding with feral hunger. There went any chance of her going back to sleep now.

As tempting as it was to head down to the bakery in last night’s clothes, she decided better of it. She was in desperate need of a shower, but her desire for a croissant made her think twice about that shower. A ponytail and leggings were acceptable, right? Her stomach refused to let her dwell any longer or whether or not she was acceptable enough to be seen by anyone in the bakery.

Marinette grabbed her phone and headed downstairs. She prayed there was a croissant left, maybe a few fresh strawberries with as well. Before she dealt with everything that needed to happen today, she wanted to take the time to enjoy a nice breakfast. Or lunch? It didn’t matter what time it was, there was never a bad time to indulge in one of her father’s homemade croissants. In all her daydreaming of buttery, flaky pastries she never saw the unsuspecting blond she crashed into.

“I’m so sorry, I…” she stopped in her tracks, he was the last person she expected to see.

Adrien was in front of her, a plate of macarons littering the floor behind him. “Oh, no worries Marinette, I’m fine! I’m glad I ran into you here…”

Marinette was floundering, like a fish out of water. The last person she expected to see here was Adrien Agreste. Worst of all, she had managed to make him drop his macarons everywhere. She bent down to start cleaning them up, unable to look him in the eye just yet. Why hadn’t she taken that shower? Why did she choose leggings instead of a cute skirt, or even jeans? Maybe she should have taken a makeup wipe to her face? She could only imagine how she looked right now, she thought about running back upstairs when Adrien interrupted her thoughts.

“Hey…” he bent down to her level, “I’m sorry to surprise you like this. I tried calling, but you weren’t answering, so I thought I might stop by in case you were here.”

She looked up at him, he was blushing and focusing on picking up the macarons. His blond hair a mess, it looked like he didn’t get much sleep either. “Oh, no! I should be apologizing! I should have been paying attention…”

“So, I know that we have…things…that we need to do, but I was wondering if you would want to spend the day with me. Like go to the park, or see a movie, or anything. I don’t care what really. I just want to have one normal day before everything changes.”

She was stunned. Was he asking her on a date? No, no he couldn’t be. They were friends. Adrien had always said they were just friends. Friends. They needed to remain just friends. Focus, Marinette. Remain cool. “Sure, what did you have in mind?”


	33. Chapter 33

For a brief moment Adrien's green eyes flashed with panic, his shoulders tensed. Marinette was afraid that he has made a mistake, that maybe he didn't want to spend the day with her after all. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes any longer, so she focused on the floor and instinctively began to chew on her lower lip. Maybe it was because she was looking so drab, maybe it was the macarons on her shoes. As insecurity threatened to overwhelm her, she felt a hand grab her own.

"Hey," he lowered his face to make eye contact, "sorry I froze. I honestly didn't think I'd get this far."

Laughter erupted from within her, "What?"

Embarrassed, she clapped her hands over her mouth. That had been a bit rude and she hoped he didn't take it the wrong way.

He rubbed the back of his neck, blushing, "Yeah, I don't know why I'm so nervous. We've been out together before, things just seem different lately."

She raised her eyebrow, "Different...?"

"Anyway, there's a spot I had in mind. Maybe take a picnic? That is...I mean...if that's okay with you? We have to do a bit of hiking, so if you'd rather..."

It was weird to see Adrien grow flustered, she decided to put him out of his misery. "Adrien! It sounds great. Do you mind if I change before we go?"

"Oh, yeah! No, of course. I should have thought of that. This was short notice. I'll head down the street for picnic stuff and meet you here in thirty?"

"That'd be great." 

"Okay, cool, I'll see you then," he slowly backed up, an expression painting his face that she'd never seen before. 

The door hadn't closed behind Adrien before her parents were erupting with curiosity and questions. Of course, they thought he was her boyfriend, but she didn't have time to quench their thirst.

"Guys, he's just a friend. Can I please get ready now?"

Their faces fell, slightly disappointed, but of course let her go. Avoiding the infinite questions her parents had about her love life was one thing, but she couldn't avoid the upcoming battle against Hawk Moth much longer. This outing with Adrien was probably going to be the last 'normal' thing she'd do for a while. Who knew what the Masters had planned, if she would still be Ladybug after all this, if they would even defeat Hawk Moth, if she would even remember it all? Determined to enjoy her day out with Adrien, Marinette shoved those thoughts away and instead decided to focus on getting ready.


	34. Chapter 34

Adrien had not been joking when he said they were going to have to hike a bit in order to get to his favorite spot. She was surprised at the lengths they had gone to reach his favorite spot, after all with modeling, school, saving Paris, and being held captive by Gabriel, when did he have the time to hike? The wildflowers perfumed the air and she enjoyed every minute of freedom despite the protests of her stomach. This summer she had taken effort to do more things for herself, but this was the first time that she felt she was in the right place at the right time. Lost in thought, she realized that she had fallen behind and Adrien was standing at the top of a small hill.  
He turned to look at her, his face radiating pure joy. She couldn’t look away from the blond in front of her. His cheeks were flushed and the light was beaming down upon him, making it seem as if he were ethereal. She knew she should walk away; she knew she wasn’t strong enough to resist him, but she was kidding herself if she thought that she would ever be able to turn away. This was the boy she loved, hard as she tried to tell herself otherwise. Soon, they would have to go on their biggest adventure and she wasn’t sure what that meant for them.  
Adrien broke the anxious line of thoughts intruding her mind, "Well, what do you think?"

The uphill climb had led the pair to an area that seemed like a private paradise for just the two of them. The grass swaying free, wildflowers popping up speckling the area in reds, purples, and yellows. A soft smile graced her lips as she focused on the scenery around her, "Its perfect."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "My Mom and I use to come here a lot. Not many people are willing to walk this far, so it was a quiet place for us to get away. After she disappeared, Father forbid me to go anywhere without a chaperone. I didn't want anyone to know about our secret spot, so I haven't been back since..."

Her chest grew tight, her throat tightened, and she could feel tears threatening to escape. She couldn't imagine how losing the most important person in his life must have felt. Even more, he has the opportunity to bring Emilie back, but is choosing the happiness of the world over his own. Her noble kitty.

Before she could register the movements, her body flung around the unsuspecting kitten in front of her, "I'm so sorry Adrien..." she was trying to find the right words to say, but faltered. 

Marinette became painfully aware of how close they were, how shallow his breathing had become, extremely fearful of how awkward she had just made the situation she clumsily removed herself. She hated the moments when her heart overruled her head. The heat of embarrassment on her cheeks was undeniable and she prayed to anyone out there that there would be social mercy somehow. She dared not look him the eyes, instead focusing on the gingham pattern of the blanket he had been laying out moments before.

"Marinette?" he whispered softly, his hand placed over hers, "You're the only one I want to share this secret with."

Timidly, she allowed her eyes to meet his. Sparkling pools of emeralds mesmerized her, they always had. There was none of the emotions she had previously feared, just kindness in his eyes. Fearing she could get lost forever in this moment she awkwardly asked, "So...what did you pack for our picnic?"


	35. Chapter 35

An awkward silence hung in the air around the two as they ate. Stolen glances, words caught before they could escape, it was driving Marinette mad. Every time she thought she had moved past this schoolgirl behavior; it came creeping back up on her. Not today. She was determined to make today count. 

Mustering up the courage to break the ice, she asked the first thing that came to mind, "So...how has your summer been?"

How basic of her. She groaned internally the moment the question left her lips. What a lame question, on top of the fact she knew that it hadn't been the best summer for him so far. It was too late, she choked down her internal turmoil. 

Adrien let out a sigh, "Honestly? Not that bad, all things considered. I've enjoyed having time to do what I want to do and the revelations made along the way...well..." he turned to look at her, "...well, they've helped me learn a lot about myself and what I want."

Marinette quirked an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"I've spent my entire life pleasing everyone else. I've never taken the time to think about what I want and I think after all this is over, I'm going to take the time to do just that. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How has your summer been? Probably more exciting than mine considering you’re dating a local rock star."

The subject she was so desperately avoiding. Every time she thought of Luka a fresh wave of guilt would wash over her. Part of her wanted to put it all in a box and forget everything; part of her felt like she didn't deserve a moment of peace.

Adrien interrupted her self-loathing, "I'm sorry if I..."

"No!” she practically screamed. The last thing she wanted to do was being another person to her personal pity party. Composing herself, she tried again, “No, don't be sorry. It has been an interesting summer, for sure, but I am afraid the local rock star and I are no longer dating."

Admitting that things were over between with Luka elicited strange feelings within Marinette. A part of her was mourning for the lost relationship. Luka was always there for her, never questioning or judging. It was painful to think about how much she had used him for her own selfish reasons and then turned around to break his heart. She still cared for Luka and she wished so desperately that she could go back and do things differently, perhaps stay friends or be more honest about her intentions, but it was too late for all of that. He probably didn’t want to see her and she didn’t have any comfort to offer him. 

"I'm sorry I brought it up," he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "if I had known I wouldn't have said anything. Are you okay?"

He shouldn’t be asking her that question, after all she wasn’t the one who had their heart broken. She had used Luka, hoping to fill a void, and when she realized that he couldn’t do that for her she left him. The self-discovery, her emotional needs, her physical needs had all been paid at the expense of a sensitive, kind-hearted boy who deserved better than that. Her stomach knotted with guilt; she didn’t want to be that kind of girl, but she also wasn’t sure how she could make amends with what she had done.  
Swallowing hard, she put on a fake smile for Adrien, “I’ll be fine.”

"I'm sure you guys could work it out," Adrien scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her, "he seemed absolutely crazy about you."

"The best thing for Luka is that I leave him alone."

"I don't understand, I can see how unhappy you are."

She turned to face Adrien, her eyes meeting his, "Being with Luka was a distraction, it didn’t fix the problem. It wasn't fair to him, no matter what I did, what I told myself it was glaringly obvious that I wasn't in love with him. That I never stopped loving..." she clammed up. Caught up in the moment, she almost made another mistake. 

"Stopped loving who?" he blurted out; eyes wide with curiosity.

Damn. She knew he had heard, but she had hoped he would let it slide. He eyes were fixed to his, lips trembling with what to say next. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing has quickened. How easy it would be to just tell Adrien the truth. Tell him that she was always thinking of him, that his touch made her body feel electric, that their love for one another was so powerful it could destroy the world. Leading with her heart had led to bad decisions in the past, case in point Luka, and she decided that now was not the time to be impulsive.  
She found it painfully necessary to mutter the next few words, hoping they were enough to end the subject before she lost control.  


"I can't say."


	36. Chapter 36

Adrien smirked, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “I thought we were done with secrets, milady?”

  
Marinette tried to play along and lighten the mood, “This secret has the power to destroy Paris, possibly the world, my curious kitty.”

  
Adrien’s face fell a little and his tone became serious, “I thought we weren’t going to keep secrets from each other anymore? I know it isn’t any of my business, but if lives are at stake then maybe you should let me in on what is going on.”

  
She had spent so long fighting her feelings for the radiating blond in front of her and it had led to so much heartache. Sharing her desires with him could end the world. Was there a right decision to be made? Were they doomed to be hurt either way? How easy it would be, just one word was all she needed. Her head was screaming at her to stop, but her heart was starting to win. His breath was mingling with her own, his scent inviting, and for yet another time this summer she found herself losing control. Before she could reason with herself all the reasons why this was a bad idea her lips had closed the gap between the two of them. He tasted of lemons and if the war between her head and heart had been settled, she would have loved to discover more. Reluctantly she pulled away, but he put his arm around her lower back preventing her from going too far.

  
“I knew it,” he whispered breathlessly.

  
Before she could process a word Adrien had said, she found the taste of lemons on her lips once more. Marinette knew the “right” thing to do would be to pull away, but she found it physically impossible to remove herself from this moment. All summer she had felt the tension growing between them, to the point that it was almost unbearable, and this little taste of relief was overwhelmingly addicting.

  
Once the initial shock subsided, the two became more in sync with their movements. There was a hunger within her that could only be satiated by Adrien Agreste and it was threatening to escape her. She grew lightheaded breathing in his scent. It was unique, like the smell before rain, and she knew she could spend forever basking in it. It was almost painful to withhold herself from him; luckily, she wouldn’t have to restrain herself much longer.  
Adrien made a slight growl and pulled her closer. Their bodies were melting into one another as he tightened his grip around her waist and brought his other hand behind her head, threading through her silky raven hair. She felt a sigh escape from her lips and realized she was doomed. She had broken the seal and tasted the forbidden fruit and she could never go back, that she could never get enough of him.

Just when she thought that she might run out of breath to continue, Adrien pulled away. He rested his forehead on hers, panting. "I knew it," he let out breathlessly, “I knew this wasn't all in my head. That it wasn't all one sided."

Marinette was confused by this admission. Since when had Adrien had any interest in her, other than as a friend? She knew she had to tell him what she had seen. He needed to know what could happen, why they could never let this moment escape from their private oasis in the park. "Adrien..."

His thumb brushed against her lower lip, the sensation briefly silencing her, "Wait, just let me say this before I chicken out again. I cannot spend another day without you knowing how important you are to me or I might go insane. Despite all the freedom I have, I find myself wanting to spend every moment with you. This summer has been so crazy, but it has just solidified what I think I always knew in the back of my mind…I like you.”


	37. Chapter 37

This should have been a happy moment for the lovestruck girl, but she couldn’t allow herself to get lost in this moment. She groaned, wishing she could go back five minutes in time when everything was perfect.

  
“Adrien, you don’t know how long I have wanted to hear those words…but…” she hesitated.

  
What would she tell him? She could see the joy and excitement melting away from Adrien’s face and slowly being replaced with apprehension and fear. It felt as if there was a knife twisting in her heart. She wanted nothing more than to make Adrien happy, but at what cost? As much as she wanted to sugar coat this, she knew that she had to tell him the truth. The time for secrets were over, keeping secrets from Adrien had caused nothing but trouble and she was tired of keeping him in the dark anyway.

  
Just as she was about to formulate her answer, Adrien quietly whispered “This is all my fault.”

  
“No! I mean…no, this is not your fault. What would you even blame yourself for anyway? This is clearly my fault.”

  
“I shouldn’t have taken so long, I wasted so much time convincing myself that you were just a friend. I thought that Ladybug was my equal, that she would understand me because we both led a double life and so I told myself that I needed someone who could understand me, someone that wouldn’t get hurt by my weird life. When you admitted that you were Ladybug I was pissed at first. I couldn’t believe that you had kept something this monumental from me, I thought we were, at the very least, friends and I was hurt that you couldn’t trust me. Talking to Plagg made me realize that you were keeping this secret in order to keep both of us safe and that’s when I realized why I was really angry. There were always signs that you might like me, but I put that away to chase a girl I thought might understand me better…all that time I wasted when I could have been with you. But I couldn’t be with you at that point, Luka was in the picture. I feel like I am always hesitating, always overthinking, always making the wrong move. You make me feel more confident, like I can do anything.”

  
She gently brought her hand to his cheek, wiping away the tears from the corner of his eyes, “Adrien, I have one more secret that I need to share. I have been holding into this one because it hurts too much when I even think about it, much less say it aloud. There is a reason Master Fu doesn’t want us to know our identities, it’s dangerous…but it’s even more dangerous for us because our love could destroy all of Paris, possibly the world.”

  
“I don’t understand, why would our love destroy the world?” his grip was just as tight as it had been moments ago in their embrace. Marinette found it hard to focus, wanting instead to continue in their bliss from earlier, but she snapped herself out of it.

  
“I know its going to sound crazy, but I have been in an alternate timeline where we know our identities and it ended badly. Hawk Moth discovered our identities and was able to manipulate the situation and akumatized you. I was barely able to save that timeline and make it back to ours. If he were to find out again, if one of us were to be akumatized, I don’t know if we could save the other. I never want to have to fight you again. You can’t imagine the heartache I went through seeing you like that.”

  
It was his turn to wipe the tears from her eyes, “Marinette…I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. I didn’t know, but I’m glad you trusted me enough to tell me. If Hawk Moth is the only thing preventing me from being with milday, then I will defeat him for you…for us. I can’t live without you.”

  
Her cheeks were hot, her eyes tired from crying, but her boy was surging with desire to be near him. She knew that while Hawk Moth was out there their love was doomed, but he wasn’t here right now. They were alone in a secluded park and she was going to spend the next few hours enjoying her prince before the inevitable storm arrived. As if reading her mind, Adrien parted his lips and brought them once more to her needy mouth. Never wanting this moment to end, they spent the next few hours languidly exploring each other, saving their worry for another time that was coming all too soon.


End file.
